Entre la razón y la locura existe un sombrero
by maryhamatogirl
Summary: ¿Que verdadero Amor no va de la mano con la locura? capitulo 16
1. Un acertijo

Hola :P

Aquí con una linda historia de aventura, romance y drama XD

ES QUE EL FINAL DE LA PELICULA NO ME GUSTO U.U

¡¡¡Como se quedo el sombrerero hermoso sin su Alicia!!!

Sombrerero acá esta tu chica, no seré una Alicia, pero si una Mary XD

ESPERO QUE ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO.

* * *

Aun recuerdo su dulce rostro frente a mí, sus bellos ojos frente a mi, su dulce aroma frente a mi…hace a penas instantes sin mirarla y ya la comienzo a extrañar.

Cuando niña me visito, de mujer me robo mi pensar…¿Qué fue aquello que cambio en esta cabeza loca?...¿un sombrero tal vez?...no…

Los ojos de la reina blanca se posaron ante mí, con dulcera se acerca a mi y toma mi rostro con bondad.

-¿Algo cambio en ti sombrerero? –

-¿Es una loca pregunta tal vez? – sonrió.

-Eso es algo que solo tú puedes responder –

Me dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse, pero algo dentro de mi no me permitía dejar la charla en ese momento…¿Por qué no pude? –

-Reina – la llame y se detuvo sin mirarme - ¿Por qué le ha dado a Alicia aquella sangre que la hizo regresar? –

-Eso tu lo sabes –

-No lo se – no sé porque sonrió…¿Por qué no puedo dejar de hacerlo?-

-Tienes dos opciones sombrerero –

Ella se voltea hacia mi y con fina gracia apunta aquella cabeza cortada por las manos de Alicia.

-Puedes esperar la respuesta de Alicia…o – enarca una ceja – puedes preguntártelo tu mismo –

No entendí a que se refería, ¿mi sombrero no me dejo pensar por primera vez?...¿a que se refería?...¿que quería decirme?

-Majestad –

-Descúbrelo por ti mismo o espera a que lo descubran –

¿Acertijo?...adoro los acertijos…pero…¿Por qué hora no me agradaba?

-Gracias – digo y me inclino con gracia y desvió la mirada hacia aquellos colmillos goteantes de aquel liquido que me separo de Alicia.

Me quedo de pie observando que todos se alejan, camino con algo de gracia y me paro frente a aquella cabeza, saco algo debajo de mi sombrero y junto gota a gota algo de sangre, tapo la botella y solo observo esperando que el acertijo se descubra por si solo.


	2. El regreso

Hola :P

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviwes

Me animan a seguir con esta historia.

El sombrerero en la película dejo ver que tenía un gran dolor al recordar el pasado

Aquel cuando la reina roja se apodero del reino de la reina blanca.

Hay una escena donde el le reprocha al gato por haberlos abandonado…¿recuerdan?

Pobrecito u.u

Espero y este capítulo les agrade y siga gustando.

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

* * *

Ocho meses después…

-¡Alicia! – una voz familiar la llamaba recién al bajar del barco -¡Alicia! –

Alicia se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el familiar rostro de su hermana mayor, con calma y gracia sonrio y camino de prisa hacia ella.

-Alicia – dice el nombre de su hermana al tenerla de frente – te vez…te vez realmente hermosa –

Ella sigue sin decir palabra alguna, su pelo suelto y libre la hacía lucir encantadoramente natural, repentinamente se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y solo atino a decir enarcando una ceja.

-¿Sabes de casualidad porque un cuervo es igual a un escritorio? –

-¿Cómo? – le pregunta extrañada.

-No importa – Alicia la abraza – ni yo lo sé – se separa y la mira a los ojos – no puedo creer que ya este de regreso – observa el cielo azul – extrañaba tanto este lugar –

-Y nosotros a ti –

-¿Podemos ir a casa? – Sonríe – necesito visitar un lugar –

-Claro –

Ambas chicas subieron a un elegante carruaje y salieron rumbo a casa y solo en la mente de Alicia figuraba visitar una vez más aquel hermoso lugar donde su primer visita había sido un accidente, la segunda visita haciendo gala de una profecía y esta tercera vez seria por gusto de visitar a ciertos amigos y aclarar algo que en su mente figuraba meses atrás.

-¿Podrías detenerte aquí? – le pide a su hermana.

-Pero Alicia aún estamos lejos de casa –

-Por favor –

Su hermana la mira con algo de duda.

-Está bien – suspira - ¿sabías que estas demente? – le sonríe.

-Las mejores personas son dementes –

-Lo sé – alza un poco la voz para que el cochero se detenga – Cochero, deténgase aquí –

Aquel fino carruaje se detiene y una Alicia feliz baja suavemente.

-Me quiero ir a casa caminando, así que es mejor que te adelantes –

-Pero Alicia – la mira con resignación – está bien… hace tiempo aprendí que tus locuras te llevan a caminos buenos –

-O a viaje bueno – recuerda aquella última frase de aquel sombrerero loco.

-Solo tu te entiendes, nos veremos en casa y ten cuidado –

-Lo tendré –

Con una gran sonrisa observa a su hermana alejarse, alza un poco su vestido dejando ver unas zapatillas bastantes cómodas, sosteniendo aquellas largas y finas telas entre sus manos, corre con una gran felicidad en su rostro, su rumbo… aquel extraño país que robo su corazón y quizás algo más de su alma aun pertenecía a ese ligar al lado de alguien, se detiene al llegar al enorme agujero bajo aquel árbol, cierra los ojos y se adentra a el, unas lindas risas se escuchaban a lo largo de su caída, esta vez si estaba disfrutando aquella sensación de libertad, aquella sensación de vuelo a un país maravilloso.

-Que divertido – rie levantándose del piso – extrañaba esto – se acomoda el pelo – ahora si no lo olvidare – se aserca a la mesa y toma la llave y el frasco de liquido encogedor en la otra mano – un sorbo… - toma el liquido – y apara abajo – rie de nuevo mientras se encoje.

De nuevo sus ropas quedaban grandes, se observa a si misma y niega con la cabeza.

-Creo que después de todo si olvide algo – se acomoda las ropas de una manera en la que se pueda mover – ahora si…pero antes – corre hasta debajo de la mesa y toma un poco del panecillo que la haría crecer – ahora si quiero ver a mis viejos amigos con mi estatura normal – lo guarda en uno de sus bolsillos y corre abriendo la puerta más pequeña.

Cierra los ojos y abre lentamente al puerta aspirando aquel maravilloso aire loco, cierra la puerta tras de si y esta vez abre lo ojos esperando ver aquello que tanto extraño, a simple vista nada había cambiado, las flores eran gigantes en esos momentos para ella.

-Ups – saca el pequeño trozo de pastelillo dando una mordida.

Su cuerpo nuevamente comenzó a cambiar llegando a su estatura normal, acomoda su vestido nuevamente.

-Listo – se observa a si misma – no puedo esperar a tomar una taza de te –

-Me temo que eso no será posible mi querida Alicia – se escucha una voz familiar.

Alicia se gira a sus espaldas encontrándose con unos enormes ojos flotando en el aire.

-¡Sonriente! – se alegra al ver a su viejo amigo.

-Un gusto en verte de nuevo Alicia – se aparece totalmente flotando en el aire – demasiado tiempo tardaste –

-¿Demasiado? – Pregunta extrañada - ¿Por qué dices eso? –

-¡Alicia! – un par de voces salieron de entré las flores - ¡regresaste!

-**Tweedledee y Tweedledum – les llama contenta – me alegra de verlos de nuevo –**

**Ambos chicos se acercan corriendo tomando una mano cada uno, ella tiernamente beso la frente de cada uno de ello.**

**-Tardaste mucho - Tweedledee dice.**

**-No es verdad, no tardo tanto – Tweedledum replica.**

**-Extrañaba esto – Alicia suspira – pero esperen antes de comenzar – se agacha a la altura del par de pequeños – quiero una rica y humeante taza de te – se pone de pie -¿Dónde esta el sombrerero? – busca a su alrededor – seguramente esta en la mesa dentro del bosque –**

**-El no está ahí – Tweedledum dice de pronto – tarde se hizo ya –**

**-El no pudo esperar – Tweedledee afirma – se canso del te – baja la mirada.**

**-¿A que se refieren? – Alicia frunce el ceño confundida – sombrerero nunca se cansaría del te – se gira preocupada a ver a sonriente - ¿Dónde está sombrerero?... quiero verlo –**

**-De nuevo te digo que me temo que eso no será posible – el gato deja salir un suspiro – muchas cosas cambiaron para bien y algunas para mal desde que derrocaron a la reina roja -**

-¡¡Malvada reina roja!! –** Tweedledee y Tweedledum gritan al unisonó.**

**-¿Qué fue lo que cambio? –**

**-La mente del amigo sombrerero no quedo en su lugar – se gira quedando panza arriba aun en el aire – su tristeza no pudo llevar y al otro lado fue a parar –**

**-¿A que te refieres al otro lado? – suena más preocupada.**

**-A las lejanías del lado rojo –**

**-¿Lado rojo? –**

**-Sera mejor que te lleve con la reina blanca – el gato pasa frente a ella flotando – ella te explicara las cosas… ahora no es seguro ver al sombrerero –**

**Alicia sintió su corazón salir de su pecho…¿Qué era lo que pasaba?...¿cual lado rojo? Y lo mas importante…¿ por que no era seguro ver a su querido amigo?**

**-Si – Alicia asiente – quiero explicaciones –**

**Los pequeños van tras ella con la mirada triste, algo había cambiado en el país más hermoso que su mente pudiera imaginar, algo que definitivamente le importaba mas que a nada… su sombrerero.**

En las lejanas tierras ahora llamadas reino rojo…

-¡¡¡Perderá la cabeza!!! – se escucha un grito fuerte.

-¡Y a cállate! – aquel antes su aliado el cual ya no llevaba encadenado a su mano se quejo de su horrenda voz.

La reina hace cara de desagrado y le lanza una mirada de odio.

-No he perdido el toque – enarca una ceja – aunque ya no hay nadie a quien cortar la cabeza –

-Córtasela a él – aquel enorme tipo señala a otro que esta recargado en la copa de un árbol.

La reina se gira para observar a aquella persona que le indicaron y sonríe de lado dibujándose una malvada sonrisa.

-Estas demente si crees que me desharía de mi salvador – lo apunta con desprecio - ¡después de que quisiste asesinarme! – le grita furiosa.

-¿Es solo por esa insignificancia que no lo echas de aquí o simplemente le cortas la cabeza? – Toca su espada – a mi no me importaría seguir esa orden aunque ya no te sirva –

-¡Calla! – grita de nuevo – no quiero que molestes a mi salvador – enarca una ceja y susurra – y mi instrumento de mi venganza –

Aquel hombre, vestía un traje como los que acostumbraba, pero ahora un color un tanto mas oscuro, estaba con los brazos cruzados y una pierna apoyándose al árbol, con la cabeza baja y un gran sombrero que tapaba su rostro, un pequeño respingo se escucho de él y lentamente levanta la cabeza dejando ver una mirada con rencor y un enorme sufrimiento.

-Llegas de nuevo tarde…pequeña traviesa… -


	3. Encuentro

Hola XD

Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, me da gusto que les grade la historia

Este es un capitulo corto, por lo general los hago muy largos XD

Les prometo que mañana pondré uno con mas contenido. XD

El sombrerero esta muy afectado y Alicia no sabe como reaccione

Espero y les guste este cortito capitulo

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

* * *

-Llegamos – aquel gato flotante le dice sonriendo – hasta aquí llego –

-Gracias – asiente Alicia.

Camina adentrándose a aquel hermoso castillo blanco, los arboles y lad flores eran hermosas, no cabe duda que aquel reino se había restaurado en poco tiempo, pero la duda seguía matando su alma…¿Qué paso con el sombrerero?

-¡Alicia! – una pequeña voz la hace bajar la mirada.

-Mallymkun – ella se agacha para ver mejor a la pequeña lirón amiga del sombrerero – que gusto verte –

-Es una lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo – aquella criaturita sonaba molesta y resentida.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? – se endereza y la mira extrañada.

-Nos abandonaste – comienza molesta -¡abandonaste al sombrerero! – saca una aguja y la amenaza – por tu culpa el cambio –

-¿Cambio? – frunce el ceño - ¿a que te refieres? –

-Yo puedo explicarte eso – la reina blanca elegantemente salía al jardín del palacio – tanto tiempo mi querida Alicia – se aserca rápidamente y la toma de las manos – me da tanto gusto que regresaras –

-Majestad – la mira directamente - ¿Qué quiso decir Mallymkun?...¿¿Dónde está el sombrerero? –

-Querida Alicia – lanza un suspiro – entremos tenemos una larga y triste historia de que hablar –

-Pero…majestad quiero ver al sombrerero –

-Nadie lo puede ver ahora – la pequeña lirón sigue amenazándola – y todo es por tu culpa…por abandonarlo y olvidarlo –

-Espera – la mira molesta – yo nunca lo olvide…nunca lo haría –

-Mentira –

-Yo no miento – observa a la reina – por favor majestad ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? –

-Alicia – la toma de la mano y camina para sentarse en unas pequeñas bancas repletas de flores – el sombrerero ya no esta mas con nosotros –

-¿Cómo que no lo está? –

-Escucha… - deja salir un suspiro – no sabemos qué fue lo que paso realmente ni en qué momento… pero el dejo de pensar –

-¿Dejo de pensar? – Niega con la cabeza – no entiendo –

-El estuvo esperando demasiado tiempo sentado en aquella mesa con una taza de te tu regreso –

-¡Día tras día te espero! – la pequeña lirón grita -¡yo fui testigo de su espera! –

-Pero ya estoy aquí – se pone de pie – anda a llamarlo…¡dile que regrese!-

-Ya no podemos hacer eso - la reina baja la mirada con tristeza – el ahora es el favorito de mi hermana Iracebeth –

-¿El favorito? –

-Si… repentinamente un día desapareció y cuando lo encontramos al fin el estaba en el territorio donde mi hermana dice reinar –

-¿pero porque se fue hacia ese lugar? –Frunce el ceño – lo siento majestad pero tengo que ir –

-No es prudente entrar en los territorios de mi hermana –

-No me importa – observa a la pequeña lirón – indícame el camino –

-¿Por qué debería de hacer eso si después de todo es tu culpa? –

-Dices ser mi culpa, por eso quiero verlo y traerlo de regreso –

-Eso que piensas hacer será difícil y peligroso –

-No me importa –

-Está bien te llevare – Mallymkun comienza a caminar – andando –

-Regresaremos pronto majestad – Alicia va tras de ella – regresaremos los tres –

-Suerte Alicia…por tu bien y el de el –

En los terrenos de la reina roja.

-¿Qué demonios piensas sombrerero loco? – Stayne pregunta parándose al frente de el.

-Yo no pienso – dice sin mirarlo – espero -

-¿Qué? – se acerca a él y susurra a su oído - ¿te sientes solo de nuevo? –

El sombrerero levanta la mirada perdida hacia la nada frunce el ceño como luchando dentro de su mente contra algo o alguien.

-Te abandono sombrerero, después de uqe la ayudaste, después de que creíste en ella, te abandono, te olvido – sonríe al mirar la cara de dolor – aun después de que arriesgaste todo por esa chiquilla – voltea hacia atrás y observa que la reina no lo escuche - ¿recuerdas cuando nos apoderamos del reino blanco?... ¿Cuándo matamos y destruimos tu mundo?... tu estabas solo.. y solo seguiras –

Suelta una gran carcajada y se aleja rápidamente.

-¿Solo? – el sombrerero se incorpora y observa a su alrededor -¿solo? – pone las manos en su cabeza -¡¡¡solo!!! – lanza un fuerte grito de dolor.

Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza queda de rodillas aun tomando su cabeza.

-Demasiadas cosas, demasiadas cosas, demasiadas cosas, me abandono, me abandono, me olvido, lo hizo, traviesa mala…mala…mala…!!!!!mala!!!!! – grita agachando mas el rostro hasta tocar el piso – piensa en cosas con M… - murmura por lo bajo – mala… mala…mala…mala…mala… malvada…mentirosa… -

Repentinamente se detiene y se incorpora rápidamente, acomoda su sombrero y sacude su traje, una sonrisa sarcástica se dibuja en su rostro.

-Se que vienes – entrecierra los ojos – tarde nuevamente –

Se da media vuelta y camina a paso firme y sin variar ritmo.

-¿Qué es este lugar? – Alicia observa totalmente distinto a los territorios de la reina blanca.

-Ya te lo habían dicho – la lirón contesta – ahora es territorio de la reina roja – se detiene repentinamente y saca una de sus agujas – alguien se acerca –

Alicia fija la vista al frente, temiendo lo peor o lo mejor, la silueta de alguien se va acentuando y lo que más llamo la atención era que se aclaraba un enorme sombrero.

-¿Sombrerero? – dice con duda.

Aquella figura se aclaro totalmente al estar frente a frente.

-Sombrerero – Alicia sonríe con alegría al verlo, era el…pero - ¿sombrerero?...¿eres tú? –

-¿Lo soy…o no lo soy? – Inclina un poco la cabeza – te tengo un nuevo acertijo pequeña Alicia… ¿Qué diferencia hay de el viejo sombrerero al nuevo? –

Alicia lo mira extrañada, da un paso más hacia el pero se detiene al mirar su rostro… ella solo niega con la cabeza al ver el estado de su amigo…

-Te lo diré – frunce el ceño – en que al nuevo sombrerero no le gusta la gente impuntual –

Camina hacia ella con enojo, Alicia da unos pasos hacia atrás cayendo…y….


	4. Confrontación

Hola de nuevo :P

Miles de gracias por su apoyo en esta loca historia

De verdad gracias y qué bueno que les guste como me gusta a mi al escribirla.

Espero y este capítulo sea de su agrado y les prometo actualizar pronto XD

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

¡amo al sombrerero!

* * *

-¡Detente! – Alicia se puso de pie rápidamente y se abalanzo hacia el abrazándolo con fuerza – soy yo…regrese – susurra –

El sombrerero se queda de una pieza, comienza a respirar agitado con la mirada perdida, las manos a los lados sin movimiento.

-Sombrerero…soy yo –

-¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! – en un acto que Alicia no esperaba la empujo retirándola de el -¡Aléjate! – en su rostro se noto una desesperación que nunca imagino ver de la persona más alegre de aquel maravilloso mundo – mientes…mentirosa…no volviste…te olvidaste… - le lanza una profunda mirada de odio que Alicia sintió apuñalar su alma…le había dolido más de lo que había pensado – me olvidaste, me olvidaste, me olvidaste, me olvidaste, me olvidaste…¡¡¡¡Me olvidaste!!!! –

-¡No te olvide… nunca lo haría! –

Una risa histérica comienza a salir de el, risa llena de dolor y desesperación.

-Pequeña mentirosa – la apunta con el dedo aun dibujando una sonrisa en el – eres una pequeña gran mentirosa –

Alicia no podía creer el cambio que había tenido su sombrerero.

-Escúchame – dio un par de pasos pero el levanto la mano en señal de no acercarse a él – tienes que escucharme, regrese por ti… no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe –

-¿Me… extrañaste? – el sombrerero frunce el ceño confundido ladeando la cabeza levemente – tu…me… -

-Si – Alicia se acerca firmemente a él y toma su rostro con ambas manos dulcemente - te extrañe… y nunca por ningún motivo te olvide… -

Ambos se miran a los ojos tratando de comprender aquello que pasaba en esos momentos, aquello que había cambiado en el sombrerero y quizás en ella misma.

-No – el sombrerero se suelta al momento – no me confundirás, no lo harás, claro que no… -

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – Alicia pregunta con un deje de tristeza.

-El se te enfrió – contesta mirándola fijamente – espere…espere demasiado tiempo… serví y serví una y otra vez…una y otra vez…una y otra vez…¡¡¡una y otra vez!!! – seguía riendo sin control – pero tú nunca llegaste, el te enfrió y se derramo, ya no quería preparar mas…no ya no… - niega con el dedo –me..me… - hace un esfuerzo para poder hablar – me quede solo…solo de nuevo… - pone las manos en su cabeza – los gritos… el fuego…es risa…esa risa malvada taladra mi mente…¡¡¡¡mi mente!!!! – Cae de rodillas – no…no tengo mente…claro que no…la perdí…si eso es la perdí – levanta la cabeza y observa a la pequeña lirón que seguía horrorizada al ver al sombrerero de esa manera - ¿sabes donde deje mi mente? –

-Sombrerero… - la lirón blanca puso sus manos en el pecho, le dolía demasiado verlo de esa manera.

-¿No sabes? – Poco a poco comenzó a poner cara de tristeza, un terrible dolor llego a su cabeza haciéndolo gritar repentinamente -¡¡No puedo!! –

Alicia rápidamente se acerco para ayudarlo pero una voz la detuvo al instante.

-¡Aléjate de el o perderás la cabeza! –

Alicia levanto la mirada, esa voz la conocía a la perfección, aquella voz chillante nunca la olvidaría.

-¡Aléjate de mi sombrerero! – la reina roja en persona estaba llegando al lugar.

-¿Tu sombrerero? – Alicia frunció el ceño – no.. no es tu sombrerero… - apretó sus puños con impotencia – es…es mi sombrerero –

Lo dijo… repentinamente lo dijo, no supo porque fue que lo hizo pero ella así lo sentía, así sentía su alma ese extraño y loco muchacho llamado sombrerero…era suyo y de nadie más.

-Alicia…Alicia – la reina camina y se para al lado del sombrerero que aun tenía el rostro oculto – ¿te crees dueña de aquello que abandonaste? – sonríe sarcásticamente.

-Yo no lo abandone –

-¡Lo hiciste! – grita como es su costumbre - ¿no es así querido? – Pone una mano en la espalda del sombrerero - ¿no es verdad que te abandono y te olvido? – Desvía la mirada viendo la reacción de Alicia – te dejo solo, completamente solo – niega con la cabeza – pero no te preocupes ya estoy aquí –

El sombrerero se pone de pie y Alicia logra ver lágrimas en los ojos del sombrerero, lagrimas que quemaban su alma.

-Si…si mi reina…si –se inclina ante ella y vuelve su postura recia y dura – estoy bien… - dice de pronto.

-Me alegra – sonríe falsamente -¡ahora lárgate de mis territorio o hago que te corten la cabeza ¡-

-¡No me iré sin el sombrerero! –

El solo ladeo el rostro analizando aquello que había escuchado.

-No te puedes llevar a mi caballero – la mira desafiante –ahora márchate – le da la espalada – oh.. por cierto, dile a mi hermana que pronto recibirá noticias mías – camina retirándose del lugar – y tu también – se aleja.

-Ya escuchaste a mi reina – el sombrerero la mira desafiante – márchate de nuestro territorio –

-No me iré sin ti –

-Ya lo hiciste una vez…¿recuerdas? – enarca una ceja – hazlo de nuevo… buen viaje Alicia –

Se da media vuelta y comienza a alejarse pausadamente.

-¡Espera por favor! – trato de seguirlo justo cuando una mano fuerte la detuvo, ella se gira y con sorpresa se encuentra con Stayne.

-Aun no te he dado la bienvenida Alicia – le sonríe ampliamente.

El sombrerero al escucharlo se detuvo rápidamente y se giro observando aquella escena.

-Suéltame – Alicia jalaba su brazo.

-¡Suéltala! –

Stayne y Alicia voltean a ver al sombrerero que no apartaba la mirada de su enemigo de antaño.

-He dicho que la sueltes –

-¿Acaso defiendes a tu verdugo? –

El sombrerero pone la mano en algo que Alicia no había notado que llevaba al lado, una espada negra con rojo, Stayne lo miro con un poco de temor e inmediatamente la suelta.

-Tuviste suerte esta vez – dice por lo bajo – solo por lo peligroso que se ha vuelto –

-¿Peligroso? – Alicia estaba mas confundida que nunca - ¿sombrerero peligroso? –

Stayne camina y se une al sombrerero, ambos se miran con odio y se alejan juntos tras la reina roja.

-La espada – la lirón dice con espanto – es verdad…la leyenda era verdadera… -

-¿A qué te refieres? – Alicia aun mas confundida.

-Una nueva batalla está por venir… - observa hacia donde el sombrerero se perdió de vista – quien porte esa espada será el jabberwocky de la reina roja… -

-¿Jabberwocky? –

-Si – la lirón se gira y mira Alicia con temor – y ya sabemos quién es la única que puede terminarlo –


	5. Nunca te olvide

Hola a todos :P

No encuentro las palabras para decirles gracias por todo su apoyo en esta historia

De verdad miles de gracias…

Yo estaré actualizando seguido, si no puedo diario será cada tercer dia..XD

De nuevo gracias, me siento muy feliz

Yo acostumbro en algunos de mis fics, poner una canción.

Y en este no fue la excepción, espero y les guste y si no me dicen por favor

La canción empieza justo donde este esto ----()

Si gustan la pueden poner de fondo, créanme suele dar un toque especial y mágico

u.u lo se me paso de soñadora XD

La Canción se llama

Amor por amor

De

Kabha

Espero y sea de su agrado este capitulo

Su amiga

Maryhamatogirl

* * *

En castillo de la reina blanca…

-¿no han tenido noticias? – la reina se acercaba al balcón donde el gato sonriente y los gemelos observaban a lo lejos esperando ver en el camino a sus amigos.

-No majestad – el gato se gira cómodamente – dudo mucho que Alicia pueda hacer algo por el amigo Tarrant –

-Estoy preocupado majestad – el sabueso Bayard estaba atento a cualquier noticia.

-Yo espero todo lo contrario – se acerca y observa por el mira lejos – ya vienen – suena un tanto emocionada –

Se separa del mira lejos y con gracia delicada corre hacia su encuentro.

La reina al estar cerca de ello observa que solo Alicia y Mallymkun son las que regresan.

-¿Vieron al sombrerero? – pregunta rápidamente.

-Mas que eso majestad – la lirón dice apresuradamente – el porta la espada roja –

-¿Cómo dices? - la reina siente un golpe en el pecho - ¿la espada roja? –

-Si majestad – la lirón b aja la mirada – el sombrerero es quien la porta –

-¿Qué dijiste? – la reina no daba crédito a semejante revelación.

Alicia llegaba a paso decidido y se aproxima a la reina.

-¿Qué significa esa espada y por que la tiene el sombrerero? –

-Alicia… - ella la miro con tristeza – esa espada era una profecía… ella aparecería después del frabulloso día –

-Pero… ¿Qué significado tendría? –

-La espada roja era una leyenda, quien porte esa espada seria quien diera fin a un reinado dando paso a otro…bueno o malo –

-Eso no puede ser – Alicia negaba con la cabeza – el sombrerero no puede ser quien cambie todo el mundo que ama –

-Eso me huele a plan de esa bruja roja – Mallymkun choca un puño con su palma – algo debe de estar haciendo al sombrerero –

-Yo pienso lo mismo – Alicia observa a la reina – en un momento totalmente lo desconocí…pero el me salvo de la jota –

-¿Te salvo? – Bayard se acerca a Alicia preocupado - ¿te lastimo? –

-No – niega con la cabeza y se pone a la altura del can – estoy bien – lo acaricia – pero no dejare a sombrerero en ese lugar – se pone de pie y mira a la reina – me asustaron las palabras de la reina roja – frunce el ceño recordando aquellas palabras – dijo que pronto usted tendría noticias de ella y yo igual –

-Mucho me temo que mi hermana este buscando un reto –

-¿Reto? –

-Se refiere a que busque una revancha – el gato sonriente aparase al lado de Alicia – tal y como paso el frabulloso día – se gira quedando pansa arriba – una pelea por recuperar el poder –

-Pero ya no tiene guerreros…-¿O si? –

-Tiene a uno en particular por lo que acabo de escuchar – flota hasta la altura de la lirón – dices haber visto la espada roja y quien la porta…¿no es asi? –

-Si – afirma – sin miedo a equivocarme esa era la espada y quien la portaba era el sombrerero –

El gato sube para estar a la altura de Alicia y la mira a los ojos.

-Ahí tienes a su guerrero –

-No… no puede ser –

-Al parecer la inteligencia de la reina roja a mejorado bastante… usar al sombrerero en contra nuestra fue una brillante idea – el gato desaparece y apareciendo tras la reina.

-¿Acaso tienen planeado pelear contra el si fuese necesario? – Alicia los mira a todos de uno en uno.

La reina blanca desvía la mirada tomando un suspiro.

-Como el frabulloso día fue revelado y aceptado – comienza a hablar tomando la entereza de aquella mujer que reinaba ese mundo – cualquier nuevo día para luchar en defensa de nuestro reino será llevado –

-¿Aunque uno de ustedes este en medio? -

-Mi naturaleza no me permite matar a ningún ser vivo – la mira seriamente – yo no puedo pelear…solo mi caballero lo hara según las profecías –

-¿Su caballero? –

-Así es Alicia… tú –

Alicia abrió los ojos grandes…¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Ella era la guerrero de la reina blanca.

-No majestad…no puedo…no podría… -

-Alicia.. –

-No… - niega con la cabeza y le da la espalda corriendo alejándose del lugar rápidamente.

-¡Alicia! – Bayard estaba a punto de ir tras ella.

-Espera - la reina la llamo – es mejor dejarla sola…creo saber a dónde se dirige – junta sus manos en el pecho – solo espero y ambos recuperen lo que perdieron ese frabulloso día… -

Alicia corre con apuro y dejando escapar lagrimas en sus ojos, ¿Cómo fue que paso eso?... luchar contra el sombrerero, no.. eso nunca lo haría, ella había regresado para verlos a todo en un feliz día…para verlo a el, con el corazón latiendo con desesperación atino a ir al único lugar que tendría la esencia de aquel sombrerero lo, de aquella persona que no pensó extrañar tanto. Corrió tratando de dejar en el camino todo aquello que aquejaba a su alma, al llegar se detuvo rápidamente escondiéndose tras un árbol, con cuidado miro por un lado mirando al frente.

-Sombrerero – dice en susurro.

Ella llego justo al lugar donde lo vio por primera vez, donde lo conoció en aquel bosque, el sombrerero estaba parado frente a la mesa del te, con la diferencia de que aquel lugar ahora estaba más abandonado que nunca, los platos y tazas rotas se veían mas haciendo un desastre, no significaba que antes no lo eran, pero era un lindo y mágico desastre…pero ahora no, se veía triste y desolado… como su amigo el sombrerero.

-¿Una taza de té? – comenzó a hablar solo el sombrerero – no gracias – se contesta a si mismo – perdona que insista… de verdad esta delicioso – camina hasta la silla justo donde él se sentaba – lo siento este es mi asiento – sigue con su charla sentándose en la silla y mirando hacia la silla de lado – permíteme servirte más té Mallymkun – agarra la tetera vieja y empolvada y hace ademan de servir - ¿gustas mas amiga liebre? – la estira un poco - ¿no? – sonrie con melancolía - ¿con que estas satisfecho? – voltea a ver el asiento de Alicia, donde se sentó de niña la primera vez que la vio - ¿una taza de té Alicia? – de nuevo hace ademan de servir – y cuéntame… ¿Por qué nunca regresaste? –

Alicia no pudo dejar de sentir melancolía al escuchar aquello.

-Dime Alicia…¿Por qué olvidaste la taza de Té?...¿Por que olvidaste regresar? – el rostro del sombrerero se contraía de dolor y desesperación - ¡¡¡por que me olvidaste!!! – se pone de pie arrojando la tetera al piso -¡te estuve esperando! – arroja la silla donde el estuvo sentado - ¡prometiste no olvidarme! – esta vez fue la silla de Alicia que salió volando al lado - ¡yo nunca te olvide! – esta vez arroja la mesa volteándola con desesperación -…¿por…que? –

Da unos pasos atrás observando el desastre que hizo, en su rostro se veía el descontento por haberlo hecho…¿en que se había convertido…que era ahora?

-¿Vez Pequeña traviesa lo que me hiciste hacer? – ladea un poco su rostro y saca su reloj mirándolo con algo de enfado – de nuevo tarde –

-----()

_**Son las tres me dice el reloj**_

_**Sal de tu habitación**_

_**Mi vida es una triste canción**_

_**No encuentro a quien hablarle de amor**_

_**Ni de mi dolor**_

Alicia con lágrimas en los ojos lo observaba con dolor… ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?

_**Fui entregado a la traición **_

_**Por haber dado una flor**_

_**Fríamente se me abandono**_

_**Fueron solo diez días lo que lo nuestro duro**_

El sombrerero se acerca a la mesa levantando la silla donde se sentaba Alicia.

-¿Por qué? – dice con melancolía.

_**Y es que no encuentro razones…**_

_**Vuelas sin decir un perdón..**_

_**Cuéntame que lo que te dio**_

_**Que acabas con nuestra historia**_

_**Cuéntame que fue lo que paso **_

_**que huyes quitando alegrías**_

-¿Y ahora que es lo que hago? – Frunce el ceño y se arrebata la espada y la lanza con furia a lo lejos -¡Noooo! –

_**No se cambia amor por amor**_

_**Sin dar una explicación**_

_**Solo dejas caer el telón**_

_**Dando por terminado lo que**_

_**Un día se me dio**_

_**Y es que no encuentro razones…**_

_**Vuelas sin decir un perdón..**_

Cae de rodillas con la mirada al cielo y los brazos sin movimiento, un rostro, una mirada, un leve recuerdo inundo su alma…

-¿Cómo es que siempre eres tan pequeña o tan grande? –

_**Cuéntame que fue lo que te dio**_

_**Que acabas con nuestra historia**_

_**Cuéntame que fue lo que paso **_

_**que huyes quitando alegrías**_

-O simplemente de tu tamaño perfecto para olvidarte de mi… - una lagrima cae de su rostro – de este demente que siempre te espero… -

_**Cuéntame que fue lo que te dio**_

_**Que acabas con nuestra historia**_

_**Cuéntame que fue lo que paso **_

_**que huyes quitando alegrías**_

Al escucharlo Alicia sintió un fuerte golpe en su alma… ¿tanto te lastime?... ¿crees que te olvide?...

El sombrerero se pone de pie, su mirada se vuelve como la de antes…fría y perdida, se sacude el polvo y camina hacia la espada levantándole lentamente.

-Ya no soy el mismo… jamás lo seré - se acomoda de nuevo aquella terrible espada dando un par de pasos antes de ser detenido.

-¡¡Nooo!! –

El sombrerero abre grande los ojos al sentir unos brazos alrededor de su pecho…tocando su frágil corazón, Alicia corrió y lo abrazo con desesperación por la espalda.

-Nunca… nunca te olvide… - le dice abrazándolo con fuerza.

_**No te sientas solo, aquí estoy**_

_**Que nadie nos separo**_

_**El tiempo que no estuve pensé**_

_**Lo único que quiero es estar**_

_**Siempre junto a ti…**_

-Tarrant… - susurra - ¿podrías quedarte? –

_**Y es que encontré mil razones**_

_**Para vivir con tu amor…**_

El sombrerero se quedo con la mirada perdida. Los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Alicia lloraba de igual manera aferrada a el con desesperación, con las manos temblorosas el sombrerero las levanta lentamente posándolas sobre las de ella…una sonrisa acompaña aquellas lagrimas que abandonan sus ojos para pasar por un rostro contrariado… de dolor…

Cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza…¿acaso era una ilusión de su loca mente?... o era la verdad más maravillosa que encontró en su dolor…


	6. Destinos inciertos

Hola a todos :P

Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios

De verdad me siento muy feliz n.n

Disculpen la tardanza de este capitulo, pero se me ha cargado el trabajo demasiado

Pero no la abandonare mas de dos días , se los aseguro

En este capitulo después de –() esta un fragmento de una canción quie se llama "paula" de zoe

Por si gustan ponerla de fondo.

Las cosa tendrán que saberse y el destino de cada uno será revelado.

Espero y este capitulo les agrade

De nuevo gracias

Su amiga maryhamatogir

* * *

_No me sueltes…no me dejes ir, no ahora que te sentí…que te siento… soy tan fuerte que soy el mas cobarde…_

El sombrerero solo se queda atesorando cada segundo de ese encuentro…si tan solo hubiera sido un tiempo atrás…tan solo antes, si tan solo hubiera regresado antes o tal vez, el único culpable lo era el…

-No – dice de pronto – ya no puedo…no puedo… -

-¿Por qué? – Alicia no se permite soltarlo.

-El tiempo…el tiempo paso Alicia – aprieta mas las frágiles manos de ella – lo siento… -

-No – lo suelta y lo voltea para ver su rostro – tienes que regresar con nosotros –

El sombrerero con cara de dolor la observa fijamente.

-¿Nosotros? – Dice casi en susurro - ¿no…tu? –

Un destello llego a la mente de Alicia. Aquella pregunta del más loco de ese mundo pareció la mas cuerda de su mundo…quien era quien realmente quería que regresara a ser el mismo de antes.

-Yo… - baja la mirada mientras había una lucha entre su corazón y mente – sombrerero… -

-Está bien Alicia – habla con seriedad – no es tu culpa… nada lo es… -

-Escúchame.. –

-Shhhh – pone un dedo en su boca – no digas nada… -

Algo que Alicia no esperaba, Tarrant lentamente la abrazo la acerco a su pecho con las manos temblorosas, tanto su cuerpo como alma temblaban al sentir el calor de Alicia…aquel dulce aroma…aquel dulce recuerdo…

-No te vayas – Alicia corresponde su abrazo.

Tarrant, cierra los ojos mientras una cristalina gota de agua salada resbala por su rostro, con un suspiro apoya su rostro en la cabeza de Alicia con ternura, por su mente paso el recuerdo de la primera vez que la vio. En su mente guardo ese momento tan atesorado y ahora ese recuerdo lo acompañaría con ese breve espacio donde se permitió acomodar su mente solo para sentirla una vez más…un momento más… la ultima vez…baja un poco mas su cabeza y apretando sus ojos haciendo un sobrehumano esfuerzo para hablar, susurra en su oído.

-Viaje bueno Alicia –

El sombrerero la separa de el y la avienta alejándola.

-¡Tienes que marcharte! – vuelve a tomar aquella postura dura - ¡y nunca regreses! –

Alicia desconcertada por aquel cambio tan brusco lo mira con dolor.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Lo observa a los ojos – se que hay algo mas detrás de esto – trata de acercarse – solo dímelo –

-¡NO! – La aleja de nuevo – ya no trates de confundirme más –

-¿Confundirte? – Alicia negó con la cabeza – Tarrant…¿Qué fue lo que paso mientras no estuve? –

-Demasiado tiempo… -

-Lo se… tarde…. – Alicia negaba con el rostro - ¿pero qué paso en esa tardanza? –

-Nada – le da la espalda.

-No te dejare ir hasta que hablemos –

-Ya lo hicimos Alicia – comienza a caminar.

-Tarrant –

El no hace caso y sigue caminando.

-¿Por qué tienes esa espada? – pregunta de pronto.

El sombrerero se detiene abruptamente y un fuerte dolor en su cabeza estaba llegando, cierra los ojos fuertemente controlando aquello que últimamente desde ese día que acepto aquella espada tenia.

-Solo la tengo –

-Pero porque –

-¡¡Por que es mi destino y no tuyo!! – Grita girándose a verla -¡ahora déjame! – trata de caminar pero cae de rodillas por ese dolor en su cabeza.

-¡Tarrant! – corre en su ayuda y se acerca abrazándolo - ¿Qué te pasa?...dímelo por favor –

-Es mi destino no el tuyo…es mío…mío… - tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos – solo márchate y no…no regreses – respiraba con dificultad – yo la elegí…ella me eligió…cambio…es mía…no tuya… -

-¿Qué no es mía? – Alicia no entendía cada vez mas pero lo que no soportaba era el estado en que estaba el sombrerero – cálmate por favor –

-¿Calmarme? – Aprieta mas sus manos en un esfuerzo de mitigar su dolor – solo…solo aléjate de mi –

-No lo hare –

El sombrerero ya no podía mas, era tanto en su mente, tanto dolor…algo que solo el entendía y nadie…nadie podía comprender, lo hizo por proteger aquello que tanto amo…aquello que tanto extraño.

-¡Suéltame! - con una mano la avienta haciendo que Alicia cayera sentada – te lo advertí….no quiero que te acerques o terminare lastimándote –

Apretando sus puños con un enorme esfuerzo se pone de pie, en su rostro se notaba aquel tormento que trataba de apagar de momento…solo resiste un poco mas… se repetía en su agobiada mente.

-Tarrant – Alicia se pone de pie mirándolo extrañada, tratando de adivinar algo que la hiciera entender que era lo que pasaba con el.

-Nuestro destino ya estaba escrito Alicia – habla de pronto – unos pudimos elegirlo y otros solo deben ignorarlo – se gira y la observa a los ojos.

-No te entiendo – Alicia se puso de pie y lo miro igual – si tan solo me lo digieras –

-Nada hay que decir –

En la mirada de ambos algo había cambiado…distintos sentimiento, dolor, tristeza, angustia, lamento, amor, sacrificio…

-¿De verdad eres el nuevo Jabberwocky? –

Tarran solo la miro con severidad.

-Cuidado con el jabberwocky, hijo mío…cuídate de las mandíbulas que muerden y de las garras que apresan, cuidado con el pájaro jubjub y aléjate del Bandersnatch furioso –

Alicia frunció el ceño comprendiendo las palabras del sombrerero.

-Empuño él, su tajante espada y contemplo a su terrible enemigo largo rato, se puso a la sombra del árbol tumtum y duro largo rato pensando – siguió Alicia aquel relato.

El sombrerero asintió

-Luego de un brino – prosiguió Tarrant – se puso presto y la mala bestia, con ojos fulgurantes llego resoplando por el sombrío bosque, y al acercarse aullaba –

Se acerca a Alicia y camina a su alrededor moviendo las manos según aquello que contaba.

-¡Uno, dos! – movio sus manos -¡uno ,dos! Sin cesar, la filosa espada daba tajos, muerto lo dejo, y cortándole la cabeza de allí se alejo presto –

Nuevamente se puso algo alejado de ella pero mirándola a los ojos.

-No Tarrant – niega con la cabeza – tu no eres esa bestia –

-¿Lo soy… no lo soy? – Ladea la cabeza – es mejor que te vayas ahora –

-¿Tendríamos que enfrentarnos? – Alicia dice con impotencia - ¡yo no lo hare! –

--()

_**Yo se que mentí, yo se que falle**__**  
**__**que te traicione y que me aleje de ti**__**  
**__**vagando en el denso mar de la falsedad**__**  
**__**de espalda al infinito.**_

Alicia lo mira detenidamente, algo tenia más claro que nunca…ella no pelearía con el y haría hasta lo imposible para sacarlo de ese lugar en que su loca mente lo metió.

Tarrant la mira con el rostro serio y con los ojos tristeza.

_**Me puedes matar, me puedes dejar,**__**  
**__**pero nunca tendrás que te deje de amar**__**  
**__**tu sabes que eres mi otra mitad mi espíritu gemelo.**_

-Ahora sabes a lo que te enfrentas si te quedas – el sombrerero con elegancia toma su sombrero y hace una leve reverencia a su Alicia – Viaje bueno Alicia –

Se da media vuelta y comienza a alejarse, dejando atrás lo que quedaba de su destrozada alma, de su desquiciada y atormentada alma enamorada.

-Tarrant – Alicia lo mira alejarse… lo observa marcharse, mira sus manos y cubre su rostro para ahogar el llanto que empezaba salir de sus ojos - ¿Por qué? – susurra.

-¿Estás bien? – el gato sonriente aparece tras de ella – te dije que no era buena idea ver al viejo amigo Tarrant –

-No me marchare – dice repentinamente – no lo abandonare esta vez… no lo hare –

-¿Aunque eso signifique…? – el gato desaparece y aparece frente a ella.

-Si – asiente – lo librare de esa espada cueste lo que me cueste… -

-Quizás ese sea un precio muy alto –

Alicia no contesta solo observa donde había desaparecido el sombrerero…


	7. Descubriendo un sentimiento

Hola :P

De nuevo muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido

De verdad no tengo palabras

Espero y les siga gustando esta historia que nace de mi corazón

De nuevo muchas gracias

La canción de este capitulo se llama

Aun te amo

De Kudai

Espero y les agrade este capitulo

Su amiga maryhamatogirl…

* * *

De regreso al palacio blanco, Alicia caminaba en silencio, recapacitando una y cada una de las palabras del sombrerero, sonriente solo la miraba pensativo.

-¿Cambio algo Alicia? –

-¿Cómo? – Despierta de su trance - ¿a qué te refieres? –

-Eso debes decirlo tu –

-No te entiendo –

-Solo te pregunto si cambio algo ahora que se vieron –

-¿Tendría que cambiar algo? – Niega con la cabeza contrariada – pero claro que esta todo mal…el cambio y parte de eso culpo a la reina roja, algo debió haber hecho para que él se comporte de esa manera-

-Parte de razón tienes en eso – desparece y aparece en una rama del árbol frente a ellos – pero no has contestado mi pregunta –

-¿Cuál pregunta? – sigue caminando.

-¿Cambio algo? –

-No – responde – el sigue aferrado a esa espada y a algo mas que aun no entendí –

-No en el Alicia – se desvanece y aparece justo frente a su rostro haciéndola detener – me refiero a ti –

-¿A mí? – Luce contrariada - ¿Qué tenía que cambiar en mi? –

-No lo se – se voltea pansa arriba – dímelo tu –

-No estoy para ese tipo de acertijos – lo esquiva y sigue caminando – estoy preocupada por el sombrerero y tu me preguntas de mi –

-Una cosa lleva a la otra – va tras ella.

-Sigo sin entenderte –

El camino siguió y después de eso ninguno dijo nada mas el resto del tiempo, poco después llegaron al gran castillo, sonriente por su parte desapareció sin decir mas, Alicia siguió su curso para el encuentro de la reina blanca, no tardo en dar con su ubicación ya que se escuchaba un alboroto en la cocina.

-¿Majestad? – asoma la cabeza tras la puerta y justo al lado observa una taza estrellarse en la pared – entra un poco esquiva – con que estas aquí liebre –

-¡Llegas tarde para el te!! – lanza otra taza.

-Lo se – Alicia camina y se para frente aquella liebre imperativa – es lo que vengo escuchando desde que llegue –

-El te fue a buscar – dice mientras sirve un poco de te con la mano temblorosa – le dije que no fuera que siguiera esperando pero no hizo caso…no que no… no hizo caso – enarcaba una ceja como en una especie de tic nervioso – fue cuando se encontró con la cabezota –

-¿Cabezota? – Alicia frunce el ceño - ¿te refieres a la reina roja? –

-Si Alicia – la reina hablo sobresaltándola un poco – nuestra amiga liebre me acaba de contar algo que desconocía –

Alicia frunce el ceño y camina hacia la reina.

-¿Sera del sombrerero? –

-Asi es – le indica que se siente en una silla – permíteme preparar algo para que puedas dormir tranquila – observa por la ventana – ya está obscureciendo y es mejor que descanses un poco –

Alicia solo asiente.

-¿Cambio algo? – pregunta de pronto.

-¿Cómo? – Alicia niega con la cabeza - ¿Por qué me preguntan eso? –

-Alicia – la mira directo a los ojos - ¿Por qué regresaste? –

-Porque…solo quería visitarlos… verlos –

-¿A todos? – la reina le ofreció aquella bebida que había preparado – o a alguien en especial –

-Me están confundiendo – toma aquella copa y bebe un poco – no entiendo su pregunta –

-Alicia – toca su rostro – llegas como la segunda vez, no te quieres dar cuenta – peina un poco su lindo pelo – es como si hubieras perdido de nuevo algo –

-Mi muchosidad – dice de pronto - ¿perdí mi muchosidad? –

La reina solo sonríe y señala la copa para que Alicia termine bebiéndola completamente.

-Espero que mañana aclares mas tu mente y sentimientos – señala la puerta – anda a descansar, mañana no sabremos que nos prepare el día –

-Está bien – observa a su lado y ve a la liebre entretenida mirando una cuchara – ¿podríamos hablar? – se pone de pie.

-Mañana será Alicia – la reina insiste – ve a tu habitación – sonríe con agrado – esta tal cual le dejaste –

-Gracias – asiente no muy convencida – buenas noches –

Sale despacio y un poco más relajada, al parecer aquella poción de la reina estaba teniendo un efecto agradable en ella, subió las escaleras y habrio la puerta de aquella su vieja habitacion, al entrar cierra la puerta y observa con melancolía las paredes limpias y mágicas, observa la gran ventana que daba al enorme balcón y sonrio al recordar que en ese mismo lugar habia dicho al sombrerero que el no existía que tan solo era un producto de su mente.

-Qué razón tenias Tarrant – se dice a sí misma – tendría que estar demente para imaginarte –

Camina y se apoya en la ventana y la abre dejando que la suave brisa toque su rostro, cierra los ojos y de nuevo un rostro llega a su mente.

-Tarrant – susurra - ¿Por qué regrese?...¿que fue lo que cambio? –

El sueño estaba llegando a su cansado cuerpo, camina y se apoya recargando sus brazos en el balcón y admirando la hermosa vista de ese mundo tan fantástico y enigmático.

-¿Por quien regrese? – se pregunta repentinamente.

En su mente varias imágenes llegan como vaga neblina, aquellos peculiares pequeños que siempre estaban en desacuerdo, la pequeña lirón valiente y replicona, aquel pajarao dodo que vio la primera vez, el gato sorprendentemente risueño, tantas cosas…tantos rostros… tantos sueños locos… pero un rostro llego, una sonrisa, unos ojos… yuna loca manera de actuar… una loca y dulce manera de cautivar…

-¿Dónde estarás ahora Tarrant? –

_**Cae la lluvia en mi, se hace de noche al fin,**_

_**Y hoy tú no estás aquí…**_

_**Y la historia se acabo, nuestro libro se cerro,**_

_**Y ya no queda nada, solo recuerdos y amor…**_

-Si tan solo supiera, si tan solo entendiera que es lo que te pasa….pero – cierra los ojos con pesar – ni yo misma me entiendo ahora… ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?... –

_**Puedo verte aquí, y sentirte en mi**_

_**Y aunque ya no estemos juntos, aun guardo en mi lo mas dulce de tu amor, ya lo amargo se olvido **_

_**Y ya no quiero, solo que sepas mi amor…**_

-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? – se abraza a si misma - ¿Por qué nunca deje de pensar en ti? – abre sus ojos y mira al cielo triste – ¿Acaso será que…? –

_**Que aun te amo**_

_**Que aun te espero**_

_**Y siempre voy a estar, aun cuando estés lejos de mi…**_

-Ahora lo entiendo – su rostro luce iluminado – nunca te olvide… nunca deje de pensar en ti… y todo este tiempo estaba pensando en volver para verte…a ti…solo a ti Tarrant… mi sombrerero –

_**Tu foto en el cajón,**_

_**Tus cartas y el amor, se fueron con el sol**_

_**Que una tarde se escondió y que nunca mas volvió**_

_**Y que ahora espero aquí sentada en nuestro balcón**_

-Fui una tonta en marcharme sin ti… - muerde su labio inferior - ¿Por qué tarde tanto en descubrirlo?...¿perdí en realidad mi muchosidad?...¿pensaras en mi ahora? –

_**Y ahora pienso en ti, tal vez tu en mi**_

_**Y en las noches cuando sueño voy al jardín**_

_**Donde aun vive la flor, que broto de nuestro amor**_

_**Y quizás mañana vuelva a renacer el sol…**_

-Te sacare de ese lugar… vendrás de nuevo a mí y por fin te lo dire…aquello que no pude desde el primer momento en que volví a verte… -

_**Que aun te amo**_

_**Que aun te espero**_

_**Y siempre voy a estar, aun cuando estés lejos de mi…**_

-¿Sentirás lo mismo que siento?... –

_**Yo te esperare aquí,**_

_**Sentada sobre el suelo en aquel jardín**_

_**Donde vive la flor que broto de nuestro amor**_

_**Y que espero que sepas que estoy aquí amor**_

-Yo no me iré… yo te esperare… esperare a que vuelvas a ser el mismo loquito que perdí por un tiempo…por no comprender mi muchosidad… -

_**Aun te amo…**_

_**Que aun te espero…**_

-No me rendiré…no te rendirás… y juntos, solo juntos saldremos de este destino que llego a ti… - una lagrima cae de su rostro – me doy cuenta al fin.. Ahora lo puedo decir… puedo afirmar…puedo sentir… te puedo jurar… te voy a recuperar…porque…-

_**Yo te esperare…**_

-Te amo… -


	8. Cielo, testigo de dos

Hola :P

No me queda más que decir lo que nunca me cansare de repetir

Muchas gracias por el apoyo en esta loca historia…

Las cosas se van aclarando de a poco

Pero aun faltan mas por aclarar u.u

Espero y este capítulo sea de su agrado

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

* * *

Esa misma noche en los dominios de la reina roja…

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que esperas? –

-No espero… pienso – Tarrant estaba apoyado en un árbol observando el cielo.

-No fue lo que me dijiste la otra vez – Stayne pone cara de fastidio – no se la verdad porque pierdo mi tiempo hablando –

-Es lo mismo que pienso – se acomoda el sombrero – y el loco se supone que soy yo – se endereza y comienza a alejarse.

-Pues si debes estar loco por haber tomado el lugar de esa chiquilla –

Tarrant se detiene y aprieta sus puños molesto.

-No vuelvas a mencionar eso –

-¿Y si lo hago qué? – Sonríe al ver que de verdad estaba logrando molestarlo - ¿crees que de verdad valió la pena ese gran sacrificio? – Camina hacia él y se para a su lado mirándolo fijamente – sacrificar tu vida… tu patética y loca vida por alguien que ni siquiera piensa en ti – camina a su alrededor – que te olvido, que te tiro a la basura como un recuerdo absurdo y sin sentido –

El sombrerero sonrió ampliamente.

-Nada aquí tiene sentido –

-Tal vez tengas razón – pone una mano en el hombro del sombrerero – pero tu destino…¿tiene sentido? – Lanza una gran carcajada – pobre y loco sombrerero – quita el sombrero de su cabeza con sorna – hablas tan cuerdo que la demencia te domina –

Tarrant lo observa con un profundo rencor y mas al ver que toma su única posesión que tal vez no perdió después de ese día que dio todo por el todo… su sombrero.

-No lo toques – trata de tomarlo.

-¿Qué no toque que? – pone cara de no saber de qué hablan – oh… tu sombrero – lo mira detenidamente – sabiendo hacer miles de sombreros te quedas con el peor y más miserable de todos – lo lanza lejos a la vista de un agobiado Tarrant - ¿sabes? – Enarca una ceja – creo que toda cosa se parece a su dueño y tu mi querido pobre diablo te pareces a él –

-Basta – dice sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sucio, simple y… - se acerca a su oído susurrando – solo y usado –

Con una gran risa se aleja de Tarrant, el con la mirada fija hacia la nada en el piso, con paso vacilante camina hacia lo único que quedaba de su pasado… su sombrero.

-Oh… - lo levanta y sacude – no lo escuches – le dice a su sombrero – tu me tienes a mi – se lo pone con cuidado – y yo…yo… - sus ojos se ponen cristalinos – no tengo a nadie – dice en susurro con la voz quebrada…como tenía su alma, alma que entrego por salvar a su corazón…que tenía un nombre…Alicia.

Cierra los ojos y deja que los recuerdos lleguen poco a poco…

////////////

-No solo Alicia bebió de su sangre – Tarrant se para frente a la reina roja.

-¡¿Qué?! – grita molesta al tenerlo a la vista -¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? –

-La sangre… la sangre del Jabberwocky – Tarrant sonríe con algo de malicia – se mescla junto con la mía – enarca una ceja - ¿acaso no era lo que buscabas? – extiende sus manos como si ofreciera un tributo.

-¡¡¡Nooo!!! – grita con molestia - ¡yo busco a Alicia! – lo mira con odio -¡Perderá la cabeza! –

Stayne lo mira con placer tomando su espada.

-No hay problema – sonríe con triunfo – acaba de beber la sangre – frunce el ceño – será fácil –

Tarrant los mira con los ojos entre cerrados, la vista comenzó a ponerse borrosa, ya nada tenía sentido, la visión era mas extraña y extrañamente mas anormal, ya que mostraba rostros nuevos y a la vez raros a su mente.

-¿Qué le pasa? – Stayne se detiene observándolo.

Tarrant cae de rodillas sin dejar de mirar aquello que solo sus ojos veían…

_-Alicia – escucha de una voz joven - ¿Alicia donde has estado? –_

El sombrerero sonríe débilmente al ver entre aquella visión nebulosa la silueta de Alicia…"pequeña traviesa" su mente dio ese nombre al verla tan bella y radiante, ella estaba en su mundo y por alguna razón que el no comprendía y no quería averiguar, podía verla…podía aspirar el bello aroma de su dulce cabello.

-Alicia… - pronuncio.

La reina roja no tardo en comprender aquello que pasaba, Tarrant al haber bebido la sangre su mas grande deseo y anhelo se estaba llevando acabo en un mágico y mal momento… el estar con Alicia de nuevo.

_-¿Dónde has estado Alicia? – escucha de nuevo esa voz._

_-Estaba esperándote – Alicia le sonríe a un bien parecido mozo – Israel acá estoy… y tu eres el que llega tarde… -_

Tarrant desfigura el rostro por aquella imagen que deseo nunca haber presenciado…¿Qué mas castigo podría tener un alma enamorada?...

-Alicia… - sus labios temblaban - ¿Qué…quien es…quien es él? –

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, la reina no tardo en comprender aquello que Tarrant había visto, con una macabra sonrisa y con un plan que vino a esa gran cabeza de momento, rápidamente se acerco a el y lo tomo de los hombros.

-No regreso – aprieta los hombros de Tarrant – te abandono y te olvido… - observa a Stayne con una ceja levantada – mírala…como te ha olvidado, no eres nada para ella…¡nada! –

Tarrant, comenzó a respirar con una gran dificultad, como si volara en un gran plano astral, aquello que vio se fue alejando rápidamente, lo último que quedo en su mente fua a su pequeña traviesa al lado de un buen mozo, una persona que estaba a su lado y no era el…

-Quédate conmigo – susurra la reina roja – yo no te abandonare como esa tonta chiquilla – toma el rostro del agobiado Tarrant y lo mira a los ojos – regresa a mi…querido Jabberwocky –

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el sombrerero lanzo un desgarrador grito que hizo que aquel que estuviera escondido observando se le erizara la piel al escucharlo, sin fuerzas cierra los ojos y cae inconsciente a los pies de la reina roja.

-No eres Alicia – lo mira con agrado – pero serás mi mejor venganza –

* * *

-Deseo que te vayas tanto como Ancio que te quedes – se pone de pie con pesar – vamos pequeña traviesa… has que valga la pena – sonríe con melancolía y mira el cielo apacible – tan solo vete pequeña y olvídate de este demente que dio todo por ti… - cierra los ojos acompañado de un corto suspiro – te… te amo pequeña… -

El cielo fue testigo esa noche de dos te amos, de dos corazones que se dijeron todo y nada… de dos corazones unidos por un amor y separados por un destino… el amor siempre va acompañado de la locura… un amor perfecto… en el mundo de Alicia se dice, que un día que los sentimientos jugaron a las escondidas, la locura los busco por doquier, el amor travieso se escondió en un rosal con grandes espinas, la locura por buscarlo movió con premura aquel peligroso ramo espinoso, un grito se escucho…habia herido al amor dejándolo ciego de por vida, la locura dentro de su dolor y arrepentimiento juro cuidar al amor y guiarlo por siempre…tanto en la tierra como en los sueños…

Esa noche ambos los unia un amor y un cielo que era testigo de un amor y seria el mismo testigo de su enfrentamiento futuro…

Es por eso…que el amor es ciego y la locura… la locura siempre va de su mano…


	9. El oraculo

Hola :p

Bueno, la verdad es que tarde demasiado en actualizar u.u

Han pasado muchas cosas a mi alrededor y por un momento

Creí haber perdido mi muchosidad…

Pero creo la estoy recuperando : P

Espero y este capítulo les guste, en este viene la primer parte de los recuerdo de la liebre y el sombrerero

En este es la versión de lo que vio nuestro amigo la liebre

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y por seguir en sintonía

Ya que por un descuido ¬¬ (mary se da un zape fuerte) publique la historia en Alicia en el país de las maravillas pero no la 2010 u.u

-Te hizo daño el té – Tarrant

-No me digas eso.. u.u – Mary

-Es por el trabajo – el gato sonriente

-¡Perderá la cabeza! – la reina roja

-Tu cállate cabezona roja ¬¬ – Mary

-Si, además tú no estás invitada a la fiesta del té – Tarrant

-¿Entonces? – mary

-Tu sigue escribiendo – Tarrant

-Si, eso hare – Mary

-¿Té? – Tarrant

-Si, por favor – mary

-¿Te ayudo? – Tarrant.

-¿Estas loco? – Mary

-Si, eso dicen que estoy demente – Tarrant

-¡¡YES!! – Mary

-Creo que ya hay dos locos – Tarrant

¬¬ esta ya tiene sueño jajajajajajajajaja u.u

Por cierto u.u aun no se cual es la respuesta del acertijo ikare U.U

Tengo tres posibles respuestas…

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Alicia con una nueva y mejorada muchosidad se pone de pie acompañada de un gran suspiro.

-Dormí como nunca – estira su descansado cuerpo – la poción de la reina fue grandiosa –

Camina y se detiene mirándose en el espejo, sus ojos habían cambiado radicalmente… ahora brillaban alumbrados por la magia del amor, amor que estaba en ella pero que no terminaba de descubrir, arregla un poco su pelo y se acomoda su ropa y sale de la habitación con la mentalidad clara y firme a un solo propósito…. Recuperar a Tarrant su loco y amado sombrerero.

-Buen día Alicia – Bayard salió a su paso.

-Buen día – se agacha y lo acaricia - ¿donde están los demás? –

-Su pongo que deben estar en el jardín –

-Gracias – se pone de pie y se dirige al lugar.

En el jardín de palacio…

-Entonces eso fue lo que ocurrió –

-Si majestad – la libere se esfuerza para mantener concentración a su loca y activa mente – Yo le había pedido al amigo sombrerero que esperase – pone cara seria – pero no que no… no escucho –

-¿Qué fue lo que no escucho? – Alicia se reunía tras de ellos y pregunta al escuchar - ¿hablan de Tarrant? –

-Así es - la reina indica a Alicia que tome asiento al lado de ella.

-Necesito saberlo todo – se acerca a su majestad y toma asiento al lado de ella – si quiero salvarlo necesito saber –

-Pero Alicia – la reina la mira con ternura - ¿aun no ha cambiado nada? –

Alicia sonríe con mesura y la mira directo a los ojos.

-A cambiado todo – la reina toma las manos de Alicia – a cambiado maravillosamente - desvía la mirada aun sonriendo – digamos que mi muchosidad regreso más que nunca –

-Alicia – la reina se veía realmente feliz – esa muchosidad existe en Tarrant igual –

Alicia regresa su mirada al tierno rostro de la reina con una sonrisa iluminada de felicidad.

-Tarrant…¿me..? –

-Su muchosidad eres tú –

-Ahora más que nunca estoy decidida a sacar a Tarrant de aquello que lo aqueja – se gira y observa a la liebre – quiero saberlo todo –

La liebre deja a un lado cualquier distracción y solo se concentra en aquel día… en aquel día que perdió a su amigo de té…

* * *

-Ven aquí amigo – Tarrant caminaba a paso veloz – Se que debe llegar –

-Sombrerero – la liebre lo seguía muy a su pesar – ella quizás no regrese aun – se detiene repentinamente – quizás ya nos olvido como cuando era niña –

-No – Tarrant se detiene igual – se que ella no nos olvidaría – baja la mirada pensativo – no me olvidaría –

-Pero… ha pasado tiempo mucho –

-No nos olvidaría – levanta la mirada – se que no lo haría –

-¿Entonces? –

-L a esperare en la puerta de donde llega – sigue su curioso caminar – asi ella cuando regrese me vera y la vere y entonces… -

-¿Entonces? –

-Nada – dice rápidamente – Creo que perdí la cabeza por un momento –

-Pero si ya la perdimos – la liebre ríe descontrolado - ¿Por qué no esperarla en la fiesta del Té? –

-Por que…por que – se detiene y ladea un poco la cabeza – ya tardo demasiado y eso no me gusta tanto –

-El té se enfrió ya –

-Lo se – reanuda su camino – lo sé… es por eso que iré a esperarla –

¿Esperarla aquí o esperarla allá? – Enarca una ceja - ¿no es lo mismo? –

-No – contesta Tarrant rápidamente – cuando llegue la veré rápidamente así que no es lo mismo –

La liebre solo niega con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes que estas demente? –

El sombrerero a toda respuesta sonrie.

-Las mejores personas lo están –

-¿Entonces somos los mejores? –

-No tengas duda de eso – sigue caminando deteniéndose repentinamente - ¿escuchaste? –

-Creo que… -

-Shhhhh – hace seña de guardar silencio – con su típico andar se escabulle un poco tras las ramas y enormes flores y se encuentra con la desagradable sorpresa de que la cabezota y la jota estaban justo frente a la puerta de donde entra Alicia a su maravilloso mundo.

-¡¿Por qué no llega?! –

-Majestad – la sota rueda los ojos con fastidio – no sabemos en qué momento regrese –

La reina se pasea de un lado a otro con desesperación.

-Maldita chiquilla – se detiene frente a la puerta – pero en cuanto aparezcas ya verás lo que te espera –

-¿Cree que aun funcione la sangre del Jabberwocky dentro de ella? – Stayne se para al lado de ella – después de todo ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo –

-Debe funcionar – lo mira con odio – y así pagara el haber matado a mi querido Jabberwocky –

-¿Y si se niega? –

-No podrá – sonríe con maldad – la sangre recorre su cuerpo, y al estar en contacto con la espada roja ella sucumbirá a mis deseos –

-Que malvado plan – Stayne sonríe y se sienta en una roca en espera de Alicia.

-Mi mejor venganza es tenerla bajo mi control –

-Y en cuanto la tengas retaras a tu linda hermanita – lo dice con sarcasmo.

-Así es – se voltea a mirarlo – después de todo tu pequeña cabeza piensa e vez en cuando –

-Pero…¿Quién será el caballero de tu hermana? –

-No me importa quién sea – suelta una gran risa – lo que importa es que sea quien sea no se atreverá a atacar a la pequeña Alicia – de nuevo posa su mirada a la puerta – ya te lo dije… es el plan perfecto para la reina perfecta –

-Pues, como ya te lo había dicho pensaste en todo –

-Asi es, y de esa manera yo gobernare de nuevo y entonces mi hermana será la exiliada –

Tras los arbustos el sombrero y la liebre se miran preocupados.

-Atacara a Alicia en cuanto llegue – la liebre luce algo alterada.

-Guarda silencio o nos escucharan –

-Tenemos que irle a contar a su majestad, ella sabra que hacer –

Tarrant observa en silencio, una loca y demente idea paso por su cabeza, una solución al próximo destino de Alicia si es que regresara al mundo de ellos, no habría opción y no había nada que pensar, después de todo la mente y la razón sucumbe ante un corazón enamorado.

-No, espera – Tarrant saca de entre sus ropas un pequeño frasco.

La liebre abre grandes los ojos y con su típica locura nerviosa apunta el frasco con sumo temor.

-La…la sangre del Jabberwocky–

-Asi es querido amigo – Tarrant entre cierra los ojos mirando el frasco – tienes que marcharte y decirle a la reina –

-¿Decirle? –

-Dile… dile que pase lo que pase y aunque su nuevo enemigo tenga un rostro conocido… jamás deje caer el reino con la reina roja – frunce el ceño – jamás se rinda y que sobre todo…sobre todo –

Desvía la mirada hacia donde están Stayne y la cabezota, aprieta el frasco con un poco de frustración y de nuevo pone esos maravillosos ojos con los de su amigo de locuras..

-Que proteja a Alicia y que si ella regresa le recuerde la Muchosidad que hay en ella y que pase lo que pase proteja esta maravillosa tierra – baja la mirada – se enfrente a quien se enfrente -

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –

-Resolver un acertijo que se me presento cuando Alicia se fue –

-Sombrerero – la liebre lo mira expectante.

Tarrant abre la pequeña botellita y toma la sangre del Jabberwocky.

-¡Valentía amigo! – grita sacando el orgullo y fuerza que lo animaba.

Pone cara decidida y camina hacia la reina y Stayne que a la vez se asombraron al verlo frente a ellos mostrando el frasco que recién había bebido.

-No solo Alicia bebió su sangre –

-¡¿Qué?! – grita molesta al tenerlo a la vista -¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? –

-La sangre… la sangre del Jabberwocky – Tarrant sonríe con algo de malicia – se mescla junto con la mía – enarca una ceja - ¿acaso no era lo que buscabas? – extiende sus manos como si ofreciera un tributo.

-¡¡¡Nooo!!! – grita con molestia - ¡yo busco a Alicia! – lo mira con odio -¡Perderá la cabeza! –

* * *

La liebre deja salir un suspiro con una loca tristeza… tristeza al fin y a cabo.

-Y eso fue lo que paso –

Alicia tiene la mirada perdida con el ceño fruncido, ahora todo tenía sentido…todo… Tarrant una vez más se había sacrificado por ella… una vez más.

-Tarrant – se pone de pie con frustración – Lo hizo por mi – camina un poco llevando las manos a su pecho – ahora entiendo por que quiere que me valla, el sabia que la reina roja retaría de nuevo y eso significaría pelear – se detiene y observa a la reina con temor – pelear entre nosotros –

-Al parecer mi hermana tenía un as bajo la manga –

-Acompañada de una sota de corazones – la liebre no puede dejar de decir locuras.

-Tengo que ayudarlo –

-Tienes que irte – la liebre se acerca a ella – El sombrerero lo dijo – afirma nervioso – su sacrificio no valdrá nada si no haces caso –

-Eso… – se agacha a su altura – eso es algo que no puedo hacer –

-¿Eso quiere decir? –

-Luchare – se endereza con aplomo – pero no contra Tarrant, si no contra la reina roja –

La reina se pone de pie y asiente.

-La espada nórdica y tu vestidura están listas para ti –

-No necesito la espada – niega con la cabeza rotundamente – no la usare contra Tarrant –

-Pero…¿Y si no deja otra opción? – la reina estudia las posibilidades.

-El sombrerero dijo que no importara con quien lucharan – la liebre pone una idea cuerda en esa cabecilla loca – tal vez el sabia que esto podría pasar –

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo – Alicia corre rápidamente hacia el salón principal.

-¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer? – la reina camina rápidamente tras ella.

_En los reinos rojos…_

-¡Querido Jabberwocky! – un chillón grito se escucha.

-Aquí estoy majestad – Tarrant sale tras de ella haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-Me asustaste querido –

-Lo lamente majestad – SE inclina un poco.

-No importa – sonríe de lado – me encanta esa manera de atemorizar tuya –

Tarrant levanta la mirada complacido por el comentario.

-Prepárate – dice de pronto – llego el momento de recuperar lo mío –

Tarrant trata de controlar todo tipo de expresión que su rostro delatara, el momento estaba por llegar, el reto seria lo primero y la batalla a muerte después…

-Si majestad – aprieta la empuñadura de su espada con frustración – dos nos enfrentaremos – enarca una ceja – y uno caerá… uno de dos quedara de pie –

-Así es, y sabemos quien caerá… ¿no es así? – se acerca y toca el rostro de Tarrant.

-Si majestad – se endereza con una mirada llena de rencor – yo sé quien caerá muerto – sonríe de lado.

_En el castillo de la reina blanca_

Alicia se detiene al mira su objetivo principal.

-¿Alicia que sucede? – la reina y la liebre llega tras de ella - ¿Por qué corriste asi? –

-Vine por la respuesta majestad – dice sin voltear a ver a la reina.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa majestad? –Mallymkun, llega repentinamente y observa extrañada a Alicia.

-Por supuesto – el gato sonriente aparece al lado de Alicia - ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? –

-Claro – la reina sonríe – el oráculo –

-Frente a Alicia estaba aquel pergamino que contenía todo pasado, presente y futuro de ese país tan maravilloso.

-Estoy segura que ahí se revelara nuestro destino como se me rebelo una vez –

-Si – la reina asiente – vamos Alicia, tómalo –

-Si – asiente con un largo suspiro lleno de nervios e incertidumbre.

Todos estaban expectantes ante la revelación del oráculo, Alicia lo toma y deja caer una parte que al instante se desenrolla, con cuidado deja en el piso la otra parte y se acerca a la orilla para ver el resultado de su pregunta… ¿Qué pasara?...¿pelearan…quien ganara?

-No lo puedo creer – la lirón abre grande los ojos.

-Alicia – la reina la mira sorprendida.

Camina con temor ante aquello que al parecer sorprendió a todos, algo que el oráculo revelo, llega al final y se detiene mirando con asombro aquellos dibujos que delataban el futuro.

-No… Tarrant – pone las manos en su pecho - …no -

Aquello que vio quebró su alma… su alma enamorada…

_**No sé que nos separo**__**  
**__**y que puede hacer**__**  
**__**este abismo entre los dos**__**  
**__**no quiero esta soledad**__**  
**__**te quiero a ti**__**  
**__**te quiero solo a ti…**_


	10. Eclipse de Amor

Hola a todos :P

Regrese con un capitulo y no me queda más que decir lo único y sabio en estos momentos

Gracias… por todo su apoyo

Este capítulo lleva una canción que empieza después de esto -() se llama

"Eclipse total del amor"

Pero la versión de Yuridia

Si la quieren poner de fondo deben poner esa versión

Así pongan en youtube

Eclipse total del amor yuridia

Espero y les guste…

-Hoy está el capitulo muy largo – Tarrant

-¿Crees? – Mary

-Pues si estuviera loco diría que SI – Tarrant

-Pero – mary sonríe – si estas loquito –

-¿En serio? – Tarrant

-Mucho me temo que si – mary

-¿Y tu? – Tarrant

-¿Yo? – mary lo piensa – creo que estoy tan loca y demente como tu –

-¿Por qué lo dieces? – Tarrant

-Porque aun creo en la magia y en los sueños – mary deja salir un suspiro – aun cierro los ojos y sueño despierta –

-Eso es bueno – Tarrant sonrie – sigue soñando y crea mas historias mias –

-Tenlo por seguro Tarrant… tenlo por seguro –

Su amiga maryhamatogirl…

* * *

En el castillo de la reina blanca un silencio profundo acompañado de pequeños latidos de corazón fue lo que rodeo a todos los presentes alrededor del oráculo, Alicia con la mirada desconcertada levanta su rostro para encontrarse con la misma expresión en la reina blanca.

-Majestad… ¿esto… esto puede…? – el simple hecho de mencionarlo la hacía doler aun mas.

-El oráculo no miente – dice encontrándose con sus ojos – nunca miente –

-¿Pero será posible que el sombrerero? – la pequeña lirón no podía creer lo que sus pequeños ojos avivados veían en ese oráculo.

-No puede ser esto – Alicia da unos pasos hacia atrás – esto no puede ser –

Unos pasos veloces se acercan a ellos con gran rapidez.

-¡Majestad! – Bayard se detuvo al estar cerca de ellos – majestad –

-¿Qué sucede? – se gira a verlo y realmente lo ve preocupado - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –

-La reina roja – respira un poco – viene hacia acá –

-¿Cómo? –

-Así es – asiente – me fue informado que vienen en camino –

-¿Vienen? – Alicia camina hacia el - ¿el sombrerero? –

-Y la sota – afirma Bayard.

Todos se miran tratando de buscar respuestas entre ellos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – La lirón mira a la reina.

-No podemos hacer más que aceptar a lo que vienen –

-¿A qué vienen majestad? – Alicia se temía lo peor.

La reina solo la miro en silencio con una clara preocupación mostrada en esos ojos limpios.

_**Rumbo al reino blanco…**_

-Dense prisa – la reina iba en un gran caballo negro y al izquierda la sota y a la derecha el sombrerero caminando.

-¿Vas cómoda majestad? – Stayne la miraba de reojo con molestia.

-No del todo – lo mira enarcando una ceja - preferiría cualquier carruaje a tu caballo.

Stayne solo apretó los dientes, de verdad que hacia un profundo esfuerzo por no terminar lo que había empezado ese frabulloso día después de la muerte del Jabberwocky… y eso era asesinarla, de no haber sido por la intervención del sombrerero esa voz detestable ya no la estaría escuchando mas.

-¿Estás preparado sombrerero? – la reina habla de pronto.

Tarrant solo asiente sin decir palabra alguna.

-Recuerda que nos enfrentaremos por recuperar lo que nos fue arrebatado –

-Lo sé - dice sombrío.

-Pero sobre todo no olvides que te abandono – voltea a mirarlo de reojo – te olvido y la muy miserable nunca regreso por ti –

-Eso es verdad – Stayne sigue con el juego de la reina roja – regreso por los demás y no por ti – voltea a mirarlo – es que eres tan poca cosa para ella, mejor se fijo en mi cuando estaba en el palacio –

-Eso me consta – la reina hace cara de desagrado – le mande a cortar la cabeza pero fue cuando escapo y si mas no recuerdo… te dejo ahí encadenado… huyo sin ti –

Tarrant seguía su andar con la mirada hacia el frente.

-Te detesta – la reina seguía – eres solo un demente para ella, nada que ver con los de su mundo – voltea y extiende una mano hacia el deteniendo su caballo – pero tú eres muy importante para mi querido –

El sombrerero se detiene y observa la mano que le fue ofrecida.

-Tu si eres importante para mí – enarca una ceja – y yo nunca te olvidare ni te abandonare –

Con la mano temblorosa y dudando, luchando contra algo fuerte en su mente estira la mano tocando la de la reina, ella sostiene su mano con agrado.

-Sombrerero… dime cuanto la odias – dice de pronto apretando fuerte su mano – dímelo –

Tarrant respira con un poco de dificultad.

-Yo…yo… - trata de soltar la mano de la reina pero esta lo afirma mas fuerte.

-Querido… no olvides aquello que viste –

Tarrant baja la mirada perdida.

-No majestad – aprieta la mano de la reina – no será así –

-Entonces, dime cuanto la odias –

-Yo…yo… - levanta la mirada – la odio… la odio por abandonarme y por ser lo que soy ahora… - un brillo se vio en sus ojos.

-Bien – la reina lo suelta – Ahora estamos más listos que nunca… andando –

-Si majestad – Tarrant se gira mirando al frente y con la otra mano en la empuñadura de su espada…

_**En castillo de la reina blanca…**_

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Alicia observa a la reina con temor.

-Recibirlos y aceptar el reto –

-Pero majestad –

-No tenemos opción alguna Alicia –

Alicia estaba a punto de decir algo mas cuando Bayard grita con apresuro.

-¡Ya están aquí! –

Todos se giran hacia la puerta e intercambian miradas.

-Vamos – La reina pone postura calmada y sale al encuentro de su hermana.

Alicia y los demás van tras ella y se paran al lado de ella, con la mirada al frente observando quien llegaba, la reina roja entraba como toda una diosa al castillo y a su lado a la sota y al sombrerero como sus fieles servidores.

-Iracebeth – la reina blanca menciona.

-Mirana – la reina roja sostiene la mirada – supongo que debes saber a lo que vengo.

-Me temo que si – trata de dar un paso hacia ella pero la sota adelanta un paso tocando su espada, la reina blanca se detiene.

-Bueno, si es que ya lo sabes entonces que sea mañana –

-Aun no he aceptado tu reto Iracebeth –

-Pues debes hacerlo y pronto –

-No queremos luchar – Alicia se adelanta a ella y la observa fijamente – eres una tramposa y traicionera –

-Atrás – Tarrant se pone al frente de Alicia – aléjate de la reina –

Alicia retrocede un par de pasos al ver la mirada de Tarrant, niega con la cabeza al desconocer totalmente aquella dulce y loca mirada de su sombrerero.

-Pero.. –

-Ya me escuchaste – frunce el ceño – aléjate –

-Ya escuchaste a mi caballero – la reina se regocija a cada momento.

-¿Tu caballero? – la reina blanca enarca una ceja – no tienes corazón hermana –

-No lo necesito para sobrevivir – Iracebeth levanta la cabeza con orgullo – entonces a lo que he venido –

Tarrant observa hacia atrás y camina hacia la reina ayudándola a bajar y camina a su lado al frente de la reina blanca, Alicia con una mirada de desconcierto retrocede quedando al lado de Mirana.

-Mirana – comienza la reina roja – te reto a un duelo hasta la muerte por el reino que me robaste –

-Este reino pertenece a todo aquel que lo habita – pone actitud seria – pero acepto tu reto por el reino de este mundo –

-Bien dicho – la reina sonríe – que sea mañana –

-Así será –

Ambas reinas se miraban a los ojos, mientras Tarrant no quitaba la vista de Alicia.

-Pero majestad – Alicia no estaba de acuerdo con aquello pactado – eso significa pelear contra el sombrerero –

-¿Acaso temes Alicia? – Tarrant camina hacia ella hasta quedar frente a frente - ¿temes enfrentarte a mi? –

-Es mucho mas que eso – Alicia lo mira a los ojos – no es nuestro destino combatir entre ambos –

-El destino mi querida Alicia ya está dicho –

-Bien dicho querido – la reina roja se da media vuelta y se acerca nuevamente a su caballo – mañana nos veremos el rostro de nuevo, cuando recupere lo que se me fue arrebatado –

Tarrant sonríe con algo de malicia frente a Alicia, desvía un poco la mirada viendo a los demás con placer al ver sus miradas llenas de desconcierto.

-Debiste haberte ido cuando te lo dije – Tarrant se quita el sobrero y hace una leve reverencia – nos veremos las caras Alicia – se coloca el sombrero y se une al lado de la reina roja.

-Es hora de irnos – la reina jala la rienda del caballo y este da media vuelta alejándose, Stayne y Tarrant aun siguen mirando a los demás.

-Vámonos – Tarrant dice a Stayne con tono de mandato.

-Espera un momento – da un par de pasos y se acerca a Alicia – es una pena que este lindo rostro tenga que desaparecer – levanta una mano y acaricia la mejilla de Alicia que retrocede ante el toque de la sota.

Tarrant solo observo con un gesto de rabia controlada, Stayne se aleja de Alicia riendo a todo pulmón deteniéndose frente a Tarrant.

-Reaccionaste muy bien – asiente con gusto – ahora se que podrás matarla mañana –

-¿Aun lo dudabas? – dice enarcando una ceja.

-Tal vez – sigue su camino tras la reina roja – será mejor que no tardes –

Tarrant solo lo mira con fastidio.

-Sombrerero – la pequeña lirón trato de acercarse a el.

-Aléjate de mi roedor – la mira con desprecio – todos aléjense de mí y prepárense para mañana – frunce el ceño – no tendré piedad alguna por ustedes –

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – la lirón seguía tratando de hablar con el.

-Nadie tuvo compasión por este pobre demente – su cara se contrae de dolor – y yo no la tendré igual con ninguno y cada uno de ustedes –

Se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar.

-Sombrerero – esta vez fue Alicia – espera por favor – adelanta unos pasos – vi el oráculo y se de nuestra batalla y el resultado… no es lo que ambos queremos –

-¿Ambos? – Tarrant se detiene y habla sin voltear a verla – es raro que ahora digas ambos cuando antes eras solo tú –

-Eso no es verdad siempre fuimos ambos –

-No fue lo que pensaste cuando te marchaste…¿o si? –

-Tarrant no seas injusto – Alicia negó con la cabeza – aun tenia cosas por aclarar y resolver –

-¿Injusto? – se gira y su cara se veía un dolor profundo - ¿me crees injusto? –

Alicia no supo que mas decir al ver el rostro de su sombrerero.

-¿sabes Alicia? – Tarrant ladea el rostro un poco – el lugar donde se conocen las personas es el mejor para despedirse por siempre –

Diciendo esto último se da media vuelta y se aleja perdiéndose de la vista de los demás.

-Alicia – la reina blanca habla con apresuro - ¿Qué esperas? –

La chica se gira a verla contrariada.

-El quiere verte – Bayard le confirma – ve a donde se conocieron –

-Donde nos conocimos… donde nos vimos la primera vez… - dice con la mirada perdida – espera Tarrant – corre y se dirige a la fiesta del té en el bosque.

-Suerte Alicia – la reina la mira alejarse – solo espero que esta vez si pueda hacer algo –

-La última vez no pudo – Mallymkun la mira angustiada.

-Pero la diferencia es mucha ahora –

-¿Cuál diferencia? – Bayard le pregunta.

-Ahora ella encontró su muchosidad – sonríe al leal sabueso.

En lo profundo de aquel bosque Tarrant espera mirando hacia al frente, parado al lado de la mesa del té con el rostro serio...

_Yo sufriendo por ti,__  
__tú olvidándote de mí,__  
__yo esperando que vengas a mi__  
__tú deseando ver al de antes…_

Alicia corre con todas sus fuerzas hacia aquel mágico lugar que encontró su corazón, que encontró el amor y donde quizás lo había perdido…

Te pierdo cada minuto que pasa  
no eres el mismo de ayer…¿mi culpa?... quizás,  
¿Donde estas cariño mío?  
¿Por qué no regresas junto a mí?

Alicia se detiene de golpe, el lugar estaba frente a ella, la mesa desecha, el té frio y sin sabor, las sillas aguardando quien las conforte y unos ojos llenos de tristeza que tanto hancia alegrar…

-Estoy aquí Tarrant – se acerca a él y lo mira a los ojos.

-Ya lo veo – dice sombrío.

-Siempre estaré junto a ti –

-No digas cosas que no podrás ni debes cumplir –

Tarrant la observa tan tierna, tan frágil, tan pequeña… tan traviesa, pero no suya… cierra los ojos.

_**() Alicia**_

_**Mírame...**_

_**De vez en cuando siento que me estás olvidando**_

_**Y que no regresarás**_

-Tarrant… olvida toda esta locura y regresa conmigo –

_**Mírame...**_

_**De vez en cuando pienso que ya estoy muy cansada**_

_**De estar sola y de escucharme llorar**_

-Te necesito, no sabes cuánto… -

_**Mírame...**_

_**De vez en cuando miro atrás**_

_**Y veo con miedo**_

_**Lo mejor de nuestros años correr**_

-Recuerda lo que eras antes… solo recuérdalo -

_**Mírame...**_

_**De vez en cuando quiero escaparme**_

_**Y tu mirada me envuelve**_

_**Y me vuelvo a perder**_

-Y no me pidas que me vaya… porque nunca lo hare -

_**Mira mis ojos...**_

_**de vez en cuando siento enloquecer**_

-Tú no eres así… -

_**mira mis ojos**_

_**de vez en cuando siento enloquecer**_

-No te sacrifiques por mí… -

El sombrerero abre los ojos y se encuentra con los de ella…

_**() Tarrant**_

_**Mírame...**_

_**De vez en cuando sueño con alguna locura**_

_**Y no quiero despertar**_

-Una vez soñé que aquel día que pedí que te quedaras…me habías respondido si… siempre -

_**Mírame...**_

_**de vez en cuando miento cuando buscas mis ojos**_

_**y preguntas como estás**_

-Pero no fue así… ahora solo puedo decir…estoy bien -

_**Mírame...**_

_**De vez en cuando muero de rabia y de celos**_

_**Pero nunca te lo dejo saber.**_

-Aquella vez te pedí que te quedaras y esta vez que volviste te pedí que te fueras…-

_**Mírame...**_

_**de vez en cuando quiero escaparme**_

_**y tu mirada me envuelve y me vuelvo a perder**_

-¿Por qué siempre haces lo contrario?… pequeña y dulce traviesa… -

_**Mira mis ojos...**_

_**De vez en cuando siento enloquecer**_

-No puedo abandonar mi muchosidad – Alicia lo mira profundamente.

_**Mira mis ojos...**_

_**de vez en cuando siento enloquecer**_

-¿Tu muchosidad? – Tarrant la mira contrariado.

-Tu… eres mi muchosidad, no la puedo dejar cuando la descubrí en mi… ahora que volví a verte -

Alicia se acerca mas a él y toca su rostro con ternura.

-Cierra los ojos – susurra de pronto – y solo siente - lo abraza con fuerza..

_**Y esta noche quiero más**_

_**Que me abraces fuertemente**_

_**Y en tus brazos soñaré**_

_**Que este amor es para siempre.**_

Tarrant solo siente aquel abrazo de su Alicia… de su pequeña traviesa…

_**Que en penumbras un rayo de luz**_

_**Nos envuelva a los dos.**_

_**Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar**_

_**Tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad.**_

_**Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar**_

_**De un fuego sobre pólvora que puede estallar**_

-No puedo Alicia… es mi destino -

_**Y así te tengo que amar**_

_**El tiempo acaba de empezar**_

_**El tiempo no termina.**_

-Déjalo… hazte a un lado –

_**Erase una vez una historia feliz**_

_**y ahora es solo un cuento de horror**_

-La historia cambio Alicia… el sombrerero cambio… -

_**Ya nada puedo hacer,**_

_**Eclipse total del amor**_

-Eso no es verdad – Alicia lo acerca más a ella esperando ser correspondida – tu eres el mismo…puedo sentirte… -

_**Eclipse total del amor**_

Ella sigue a su lado y el se niega a sentirla…sabe que si lo hace perderá la cabeza… una vez más… -

_**Erase una vez una hazaña vivir**_

_**Y ahora ya no tengo valor**_

-No acabes mas con mis fuerzas… - Tarrant aprieta los ojos con desesperación – solo márchate… ya… ya no puedo mas –

_**Nada que decir,**_

_**Eclipse total del amor...**_

Alicia sintió quebrar su alma con esas palabras de su sombrerero…

_**Eclipse total del amor...**_

Alicia se separa de el y toma su rostro con ambas manos mirándolo con ternura y a la vez desesperación…

_**Mira mis ojos...**_

_**de vez en cuando siento enloquecer**_

-Mírame Tarrant…estoy aquí… estoy junto a ti, no me niegues…solo siénteme… -

_**Mira mis ojos...**_

_**de vez en cuando siento enloquecer**_

-Por favor… Alicia yo no puedo más con esto…no…no me dejes solo… no otra vez… -

Tarrant pierde el equilibrio por un momento dejando caer parte de su fuerza sobre Alicia que lo abraza con amor…

-Abrázame… por favor… - Alicia susurra en su oído.

-Es lo que mas deseo…pero hay un problema… - su voz suena temblorosa y frágil.

-¿Cuál problema?.... –

-Que si te abrazo no te dejare ir… - la abraza con fuerza y desesperación… - aunque deba hacerlo… -

_**Y esta noche quiero más**_

_**Que me abraces fuertemente.**_

_**Y en tus brazos soñaré**_

_**Que este amor es para siempre.**_

_**Que en penumbras un rayo de luz**_

_**Nos envuelva a los dos.**_

_**Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar**_

_**Tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad.**_

-Ya no puedo escapar a esto Alicia… y no quiero lastimarte… -

-Me lastima más el verte así… -

_**Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar**_

_**De un fuego sobre pólvora**_

_**Que puede estallar... **_

_**y así te tengo que amar**_

_**el tiempo acaba de empezar**_

_**el tiempo no termina**_

-No tienes idea de cuánto duele… - Tarrant.

_**Erase una vez una historia feliz**_

_**y ahora es solo un cuento de horror**_

-Comparte ese dolor conmigo… -

-¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? – Tiembla un poco – no puedes salvar a este demente -

_**Ya nada puedo hacer,**_

_**Eclipse total del amor.**_

-Lo hare… lo hare Tarrant – se separa de él y toma nuevamente su rostro – porque yo… te amo… -

-¿Muchosidad? –

-Algo mas que eso… - acaricia su rostro – amor… Tarrant…amor… -

_**Eclipse total del amor.**_

_**Erase una vez una hazaña vivir**_

_**y ahora ya no tengo valor.**_

-¿Amor?... – Tarrant baja la mirada – yo conozco eso…amor… -

-¿Por quién? – Alicia aferra más su rostro - ¿a quién amas? –

_**Nada que decir,**_

_**Eclipse total del amor...**_

-Yo… te amo Alicia…te amo… -

_**Eclipse total del amor...**_

Alicia sonríe con alegría al escuchar aquello que deseaba, el la amaba tanto como ella a el…

_**mira mis ojos...**_

Tarrant acaricia la mejilla de Alicia con ternura y la acerca mas a el…

-Te amo… mi pequeña traviesa –

-Te amo… mi sombrerero loco -

_**mira mis ojos... mírame...**_

en un mágico y bello momento sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, ambos sabían que lo necesitaban, ambos lo deseaban con toda su muchosidad, con profunda ternura cerraron los ojos, solo escuchando el latir de dos corazones que se hacían uno en un mágico momento, sus rostros mas cerca regalándose esa proximidad añorada…ese momento se fundió con un lindo beso… sus labios se juntaron temerosos y a la vez ansiosos, un beso tierno e inocente que decía mil palabras y a la vez nada… un beso que representaba todo el amor que los unía y a la vez los separaba… un beso lleno de amor y locura…

_**mira mis ojos…**_

un beso que solo el país más maravilloso podría presenciar un beso de un loco y travieso amor…que creció a través del tiempo y la locura…


	11. Una promesa

Hola :P

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de nuevo muchas gracias a todos

Por seguir leyendo esta loca historia

Gracias….

-¿Pronto llegara el final? – Tarrant

-Si – mary – ya falta muy poco

-¿Qué es lo que pasara? – Tarrant

-Bueno, tienes que esperar un poquito mas – mary

-¿Despues… te olvidaras de mi? – Tarrant

-No – mary sonrie – nadie se podrá olvidar de alguien tan mágico como tu –

-¿Escribiras mas sobre mi? – Tarrant

-si… de echo te tengo una sorpresa al terminar esta historia –mary

-¿En serio?... ¿Cuál es?... –Tarrant

-Bueno, no seria sorpresa si te lo digiera – mary

-¿Té? – Tarrant

-Por favor – mary sigue en la computadora.

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

Un detallito antes de seguir…XD Ikare… solo se me ocurre que la respuesta es el nombre de un escritor

¿sera?

XD

* * *

_**Tengo miedo de amar ahora… no puedo resistir esta clase de dolor**_

_**Mi desmoronado corazón.. De donde puede recibir consuelo…**_

Como todo hermoso momento vivido, poco a poco termina aquel beso tierno, Alicia se separa lentamente de el mirando el rostro de Tarrant que aun esta con los ojos cerrados, perdido aun en aquel beso que le devolvió un segundo de vida, un segundo de alma… un segundo de locura…

-Tarrant… - Alicia acaricia su rostro – abre los ojos estoy aquí… -

El sombrerero lentamente muy a su pesar comienza a llegar de nuevo a la realidad, una donde tenía y no tenía a su Alicia…

-Alicia – le sonríe de una manera que hace que ella sienta de nuevo que él era el mismo – me..Me besaste – toco sus labios.

-Si – le regala una sonrisa – lo debí haber hecho mucho antes… -

-Esto…es…muy muchoso – dice como si nada.

Alicia ríe con alegría ante ese simple y lleno comentario.

-Si Tarrant, fue muy muchoso –lo toma de las manos y las observa un tanto mas pálidas que antes y con vendajes en las palmas – regresemos juntos –

-¿Regresar? –

-Si – Alicia asiente – recuperemos el tiempo perdido –

-¿Tiempo perdido?... ¿tiempo sin ti? –

-Si Tarrant –

-¿Tiempo con la reina roja? – su rostro se desfiguro un poco.

-Shhh – Alicia pone un dedo en su boca – no digas nada ahora… olvida todo eso – no soportaba ver ese desconcierto en su rostro – tranquilo Tarrant – lo sostiene un poco mas al notar que estaba tambaleando un poco – será mejor irnos ahora –

-Regresar – dice frunciendo el ceño - ¿regresar? – Ladea un poco su rostro – no puedo… siento que no puedo –

-Tarrant –

En un momento Alicia tuvo que ocupar todas sus fuerzas para sostenerlo, algo pasaba en el… era como si toda la fuerza que había en él se hubiera escapado en un segundo, como si todo lo que venía arrastrando le pasara la cuenta de pronto.

-Estoy bien – dice con esa expresión que adoraba Alicia.

-Tranquilo – lo baja un poco permitiendo que se sentara aun sosteniendo su brazo - ¿Qué es lo que te han hecho todo este tiempo? – lo mira contrariada - ¿Qué te han hecho? –

-No es una linda historia – baja la mirada respirando cansado – los cuentos de hadas no existen –

-Existen… escribiremos nuestro propio cuento de hadas –

-Tengo un destino… que ya está escrito – la mira con agrado – eres como un bello Ángel… como los cuentos que adoraba… -

-¿Todo esto lo hiciste por mi? – Quita su sombrero y acaricia su pelo – no me perdonaría si hubiera tardado más en regresar –

-No debiste venir – la mira a los ojos – no es buen momento –

-No dejare que vuelvas con ellos – toma su rostro y observa lo cansado y agobiado que estaba – te prometo que no dejare que te vuelvan a llevar –

-No prometas cosas que no puedes ni debes cumplir – le sonríe con cansancio.

-No me digas eso por favor –

Tarrant la mira sonriendo, Alicia nota como poco a poco se le cerraban los ojos.

-¿Estas muy cansado? – acaricia su frente.

-Esta paz que ciento ahora – respira tranquilo y cansado – ya había olvidado cómo se sentía –

Un fuerte nudo en la garganta de Alicia se había formado, ahora que lo tenía tan cerca había notado sus manos demasiado lastimadas y algunos golpes ya casi no visibles.

-¿Qué tienen tus manos? – Las toma y comienza a quitar los vendajes con cuidado - ¿Quién te lastimo tanto? – frunce el ceño.

-Nadie – hace cara de dolor.

A cada vuelta de esas telas que cubrían sus palmas conforme las iba retirando podía ver quemaduras en ellas, quemaduras graves.

-Tarrant – Alicia no podía concebir semejante daño en las manos de su querido sombrerero - ¿Por qué están así? – Levanta la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Tarrant - ¿fue la sota? – la mirada de ella era de rencor.

-Sostener la espada no es cosa fácil – sus ojos se entrecerraban.

-¿La espada? – Alicia mira al lado de Tarrant y observa que lleva la espada en su funda - ¿esa espada te hizo esas quemaduras? – el solo asiente cansado.

Alicia estira la mano tratando de tocarla pero una mano ágil la sostuvo antes de hacerlo.

-No – Tarrant la mira severo – no la toques… - la suelta y muestra su palma – te hará daño –

Alicia se muestra desconcertada.

-¿Y los golpes? – Observa parte de su rostro - ¿también la espada? –

-No – niega con la cabeza – hay que aprender a no soltarla cuando queme – desvía la mirada.

Alicia abre los ojos sorprendida por tanta crueldad hacia el ser más maravilloso de ese mundo, un ser que con solo su presencia daba el toque mágico a ese lugar, lo estaba entendiendo… la sota lo golpeaba si la soltaba.

-Esto es demasiado – en su interior Alicia sentía un profundo rencor contra la reina y la sota – perdóname por favor Tarrant – lo abraza con fuerza – sufriste demasiado y todo por mi culpa –

-No – la separa un poco – Alicia está bien… yo lo estoy igual –

-Eso no es verdad – se pone de pie y trata de levantarlo – vallamos al castillo quiero curarte esas heridas - toca su espalda tratando de levantarlo pero solo logra arrancar de el un gesto de dolor - ¿Qué pasa? –

-Duele un poco –

Alicia comprende que esta lastimado por los abusos de la malvada reina roja.

-¿Puedes caminar? –

-No ahora – Tarrant lucia cada vez más cansado - ¿podríamos quedarnos aquí? – Levanta la mirada con una sonrisa – al menos un momento mas –

Alicia asiente sentándose al lado de el, con una mano lo guía para que se recueste un poco descansando la cabeza sobre las piernas de ella.

-¿Sabes? – Alicia acaricia su rostro – eres muy lindo Tarrant – peina un poco su cabello – no sé cómo no pude darme cuenta antes –

-¿Darte cuenta? –

-De lo vacía que es la vida sin ti –

Tarrant sonríe un poco sombrío.

-Eso lo descubrí cuando te fuiste –

Alicia no hace más que contemplar el cansado rostro de su Tarrant, deseando borrar cada mal recuerdo de su mente.

-¿Has sufrido demasiado? –

-Estoy cansado Alicia – hacia un esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos – pero… tengo miedo dormir –

-¿Por qué? – lo mira seria.

-No se puede bajar la guardia – su voz sonaba pausada – no es bueno cerrar los ojos -

-Tarrant – Alicia pone una mano sobre sus ojos – duerme… yo cuidare tu sueño –

-No… ellos vendrán… ellos… -

-Yo estaré aquí…duerme por favor… - Alicia lo miraba tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte para haber aguantado todo ese calvario – nada ni nadie vendrá… -

-¿Te quedaras? –

-Siempre –

Con esta última palabra de Alicia, Tarrant quedo profundamente dormido… con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Alicia y aspirando su aroma, fue como su cansado cuerpo quedo descansando, Alicia solo repasaba cada rasgo de su rostro, no dejaba de lamentarse el haberse dado cuenta tan tarde que él era todo para ella.

-Descansa mi querido Tarrant… al despertar te llevare a mi lado y no nos separaremos jamás… -

_**En el castillo de la reina blanca… **_

-Ya ha tardado demasiado majestad – Bayard caminaba de un lado a otro - ¿si le ha pasado algo? –

-No digas eso – la reina se mostro preocupada – deben de estar hablando… démosle tiempo –

-El sombrerero no es el mismo – Mallymkun baja la mirada – me apena verlo de esa manera –

-Lo se pequeña – la reina la mira con tristeza – pero él se sacrifico por Alicia… -

-Y ahora por eso el tendrá que… - desvía la mirada la pequeña lirón – el oráculo nunca miente –

Mirana cerró los ojos con pesar.

-¿Si el sombrerero le ha hecho algo a Alicia? – Bayard toma cualquier posibilidad.

-No te atrevas a decir eso – Mallymkun suena ofendida – nadie quiere más a Alicia que el mismo sombrerero –

Todos guardaron silencio cada uno atrapados en sus suposiciones y pensamientos.

_**Tiempo después en el bosque…**_

-Dormido se ve más tranquilo – sonriente aparece en una rama de un árbol justo donde estaban Alicia y Tarrant.

-Si – Alicia asiente con pena – pero no se cómo borrar todo lo que le ha pasado – dice sin dejar de mirarlo.

-El marco ese destino Alicia –

-Lo sé, pero lo hizo por mi – voltea a ver al sonriente – en estos momentos yo estaría en su lugar… y lo hubiera preferido al verlo asi –

-¿Tanto lo amas Alicia? – el gato desaparece y aparece frente a ella.

-Si…tarde me di cuenta que lo amo tanto… -

-Alicia es correspondida – el gato mira a un Tarrant profundamente dormido – testigo soy de que es así –

-Lo sé – sonríe un poco – me lo dijo… dijo que me ama –

-¡Pero qué tierno! – una voz grave salió de la nada, Alicia y el gato miraban a todas direcciones - ¡y que ridículo! –

Stayne salió de entre los arboles con pose autoritaria y confiada.

-Es una verdadera pena interrumpir tan empalagoso momento –

Alicia se sobresalto un poco y se aferro un poco al sombrerero.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – lo mira con molestia.

-¿Qué hago aquí?... ¿qué haces aquí? – la mira enarcando una ceja – justamente con el –

-Aléjate del sombrerero –

-Eso es algo sumamente imposible – camina a su alrededor sin dejar de mirarlos – veras, ahora el nos pertenece – se detiene frente a Alicia y la mira fijamente – y eso no lo podrás cambiar –

Algo que tomo inesperadamente a Alicia fue que Stayne con una brutal fuerza la avienta con una mano separándola de Tarrant que este a su vez se golpea en el piso.

-El viene conmigo querida Alicia – se agacha y toma al sombrerero del saco agitándolo con fuerza - ¡despierta demente! –

-¡Suéltalo! – Alicia se pone de pie y se lanza contra la sota jalando su brazo para que soltara a Tarrant.

-¡Tonta! – la vuelve a lanzar – nada puedes hacer por el…¡nada! –

Tarrant despierta con un gesto de dolor y sorpresa y lo primero que ven sus ojos es a Stayne.

-Tu – susurra con resentimiento - ¡Alicia! – Grita al recordar que ella estaba a su lado - ¿Dónde está Alicia? –

-¡Eso no es de tu importancia! – lo lanza al suelo con fuerza - ¡levántate y vámonos! –

-¡No! – Alicia grita al ver caer con esa furia a Tarrant - ¡lo lastimas! –

-¿Lastimar? – Stayne la mira con sorna – créeme querida esto no es nada – voltea y mira como trata de levantarse Tarrant y lo empuja con el pie haciendo que cayera de nuevo – y todo esto es tu culpa – la mira con una sonrisa malvada – tu culpa –

-No… Tarrant – Alicia lo ve aun haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse.

-Pero… ¿sabes que sería gracioso? – Camina hacia ella – seria acabar tu existencia y luego la de el – enarca una ceja – supongo que eso sería piadoso –

Stayne se aproxima a ella sacando su espada y levantándola en alto.

-No sabes cómo voy a disfrutar esto – en sus ojos se vio un pequeño destello de muerte - ¡muere! –

Alicia solo cerró los ojos poniendo una mano al frente, quizás esta vez si sería su fin.

-¡¡Noo!! –

Un gran choque de espadas destello en medio de ambos, Stayne con sorpresa observa frente a el al sombrerero que había detenido el golpe mortal con su espada…la espada roja.

-¡Aléjate! – Con una fuerza asombrosamente recuperada lo lanza tan lejos como puede – no te atrevas a tocarla –

Stayne sorprendido aun se pone de pie mirando los ojos de un Tarrant totalmente distinto al que dormía hace unos momentos.

-Es mi destino acabar con ella – se aproxima y le apunta la garganta con el filo de la espada – no te entrometas – dice entre dientes.

-¿Qué? – Alicia desconcertada escucho aquello que dijo Tarrant - ¿Tarrant? –

El sombrerero se gira a verla rápidamente con furia en los ojos, de las manos salía pequeñas nubecitas de humo, sus manos se estaban quemando por el toque de esa maldita espada.

-Casi logras engañarme – pone una mirada seria - ¡acaso tratas de volverme loco! – Grita furioso -¡márchate! –

-No me iré, te prometí que no te dejaría –

-¡Mientes! – Grita - ¡te marcharas de nuevo! – Se aproxima a ella con enojo mientras Alicia retrocedía por inercia - ¡mientes! –

Sonriente que era testigo de todo lo acontecido, entendía las cosas mejor que Alicia en ese momento.

-Alicia vete – aparece al lado de ella – el ahora no razona –

-No me marchare –

-Alicia comprende, el toco la espada de nuevo –

El sombrerero los miraba de una manera que jamás imagino Alicia presenciar.

-Ya escuchaste – dice en susurro con ira – márchate y no vuelvas a acercarte a mi –

-Sombrerero… - Los ojos de Alicia se tornaron cristalinos.

-Alicia – sonriente sonaba impaciente – vete –

-Pero… -

-Te explicare después, ahora solo vete –

Tarrant ladeaba un poco la cabeza acompañado de una respiración agitada.

-Ya nos veremos las caras – por un leve segundo creyó ver en el que su rostro se veía sereno – por favor…vete – susurra casi audible – por favor…pequeña –

-Tarrant… -

-¡Que te vayas! – la empuja -¡márchate ahora! – grita con fuerza.

-¡Alicia! – eleva la voz sonriente.

-Te amo Tarrant…. – lo mira fijamente con lagrimas en los ojos – y te salvare de esto… lo juro… escribiremos nuestro propio cuento de hadas… – le da la espalda y sale corriendo.

Tarrant la mira alejarse sintiendo que su alma se iba con ella.

-Yo…también te amo… - susurra – solo haz que valga la pena…que valga la pena… -

Alicia se detiene escondida tras los arboles, se detuvo y siguió mirando y observo como Tarrant soltaba la espada mientras miraba sus manos con dolor por aquellas quemaduras.

-Eres un estúpido – Stayne camina hacia el – levanta esa espada –

-Espera – Tarrant casi susurra sin fuerzas – un momento –

-¡No! – lo toma de la nuca y lo obliga a agacharse para tomar la espada -¡levántala! –

Tarrant, no hace intento alguno por tomarla, haciendo que la furia de la sota fuera más intensa.

-¡Levántala! – Grito con mas furia pegando el rostro del sombrerero al suelo - ¡obedece! –

Alicia observaba con profundo dolor, no soporto mas y decidido a costa de lo que fuera ayudarlo, trato de correr pero una finas manos la detuvieron a tiempo.

-Es difícil ver – la reina Mirana la abrazo – tienes que ser valiente Alicia – había llegado en el momento justo de que ella interviniera – y paciente –

-¿Paciencia? – Alicia lloraba – no puedo ver que lo traten de esa manera – señala donde Stayne y Tarrant - ¡está sufriendo! – deja salir sollozos – y yo también… -

Mirana la observa con profunda tristeza y la atrae hacia ella, Alicia esconde su rostro en el cuello de la reina, mientras ella observaba el cruel castigo del cual era objeto el sombrero.

-¡Hazlo! – Tarrant con dolor toma la espada y se incorpora a un sostenido por la sota – así esta mejor –

El sombrerero pone en su funda aquella mortal arma.

-Al parecer te gusta ser castigado – la sota levanta el sombrero y se lo pone de mala manera haciéndolo cerrar los ojos con humillación – esto lo sabrá la reina –

Tarrant observa hacia su espalda, como si supiese o sintiera la presencia de Alicia…

_**Habrá otro momento como hoy… si consigo ese momento… trataría de vivirlo realmente bien…**_

Comienza a caminar con paso tambaleante alejándose del lugar que le había devuelto la vida un momento… su calvario aun no terminaba ni terminaría hasta el día de la batalla… donde solo el sabría como seria el desenlace…

Alicia se aleja un momento de la reina y ve marcharse a Tarrant… llevándose con el su alma y su pensar…

_**Lo siento en lo más profundo de mi corazón… solo quiero estar contigo en este mundo…**_

-Te prometo… que te salvare de esto, cada uno de tus sufrimientos… hare desaparecer y escribiremos nuestra propia historia – pone las manos en su pecho – y te hare creer de nuevo en los cuentos…y escribiremos nuestro propio final… -

_**Estoy dispuesta a ser el Ángel que amas en esos cuentos de hadas…**_

_**Abriré los brazos de par en par y te sostendré en mis alas para protegerte…**_

_**Debes creer que seremos como un cuento de hadas y viviremos felices por siempre…**_

_**Escribamos nuestro propio final feliz…**_


	12. Sin miedo a nada

Hola :P

Pido perdón por el atraso, pero ocurrió algo que me impidió momentáneamente subirlo

De nuevo mil gracias por todo su apoyo y aceptación en esta historia

De verdad gracias y quiero darles un aviso especial…

En este capitulo esta la canción

"sin miedo a nada"

De Alex ubago

En el siguiente capítulo ya moveré la historia a donde debe estar..

Alice in wonderland 2010

Es que me equivoque y la puse por aquí :P

Espero que no tengan problemas con esto y si lo tienen avísenme por favor y sobre todo deseo con toda mi muchosidad

seguir contando con su apoyo y agrado.

Su amiga maryha….

-¡Espera! – Tarrant

-¿Qué paso? – mary

-No le vas a contestar a ikare la adivinanza –

-Si – mary – que bueno que me acordaste –

-Ya sabía que olvidabas algo – Tarrant mira el reloj – es que ya es tarde y despertaste muy temprano hoy –

-Lo se – mary sonríe – pero si me das una taza de te con tres cubitos de azúcar, yo encantada –

-Esta bien – se pone de pie y va a la tetera – mientras contesta la adivinanza –

Si – mary afirma – la respuesta ikare es…. Edgar Allan Poe –

-¿Cres que le atinaste? – Tarrant pasa la taza de Té.

-Espero que si – mary da un sorbo – tu sabes la respuesta –

-No tengo idea – mira fijamente la pantalla

-No se por que ya lo sabia – mary sonrie - ¿ahora si? –

-si – Tarrant afirma – ahora si –

-Su amiga maryhamatogirl…

* * *

En los dominios de la reina roja…

-¡¡Perderá la cabeza!! – la reina se pone de pie de su momentáneo trono armado.

Stayne con una sonrisa miraba a l sombrerero que miraba a la reina firme y sin temor alguno.

-¿Segura majestad? –Tarrant enarca una ceja – porque lo que yo veo aquí fue que su ... – Mira a Stayne con desprecio – lacayo, me echo a perder mi plan –

-¿Plan? – la reina lo mira detenidamente – ¿ a que te refieres? –

-Si, - comienza a caminar un poco – ya sabe, darle confianza a Alicia y creer que tiene el control del asunto… darle confianza y cuando baje la guardia… -

-destruirla – la reina sonríe con sorna – eres muy inteligente sombrerero – observa a Stayne – más de lo que imaginaba –

-Pero lamento haber perdido terreno por culpa de este insensato – indica con menos precio a Stayne.

-¡¡Stayne!! – la reina grita furiosa.

-¡Eso no es verdad majestad! – Stayne se defiende como puede -¡el miente! –

-¡A callar! –

-Si me permite majestad – el sombrerero sonríe complacido – no podemos permitir que alguien con tan poco cerebro para actuar nos haga venir todos nuestros planes abajo –

La reina lo piensa un poco desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué opinas querido? – observa al sombrerero.

-Que no lo necesitamos – inclina un poco la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a la reina – para nuestros planes –

-¡Que tratas de hacer! – Stayne se cerca a él con ira -¡no te atrevas a fabular contra mí! –

-Yo no hago eso – sus ojos cambian de color molesto – tu solo lo haces con tus actos –

-El tiene razón – la reina habla de golpe.

-¿Majestad? – voltea a mirarla contrariado - ¿no me diga que está escuchando a este demente? –

-Demente o no el salvo mi vida y ahora es mi Jabberwocky –

-Eso no es justo – la encara molesto -¡yo he hecho todo lo que se me ha pedido! –

-Ya no lo hagas – Tarrant lo mira como si nada – no te necesitamos – camina hasta la reina y se pone a su lado - ¿no es así majestad? – le susurra en su rostro.

-Así es querido – le lanza una mirada de autoridad Stayne -¡Deja de entrometerte! –

-¡Majestad! –

-¡A callar! –

Tarrant los observa detenidamente.

-Ya no quiero que te entrometas en los asuntos de mi querido Jabberwocky – le da la espalda y comienza a alejarse – hace tiempo dejaste de hacer cosas con inteligencia – se detiene y sin girar a verlo – de ahora en adelante el es superior a ti – reanuda su camino.

La ira de Stayne era tan grande que la cabeza de aquella reina parecía mas grande de lo normal, en lo único que pensó en ese momento era estrangularla con sus propias manos.

-¡Tu! – se gira a mirara a Tarrant totalmente encolerizado - ¡eres un…! - saca su espada con una ira tremenda y la deja ir contra el sombrerero, que lo esquiva con facilidad.

-Desesperación - Tarrant sonríe con ironía –Es lo primero que demuestra alguien a punto de perder – pone una mano en su espada – sabes, lo peor de todo es cuando la ira te consume – sus ojos cambian de color radicalmente tornándose más obscuro - ¡¿quieres ver cuanta ira almacena algienn?! – saca su espada - ¡no es nada bonito! – niega con la cabeza.

-¡Detente loco estúpido! – Stayne retrocede alarmado -¡no uses ahora esa espada! –

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? – camina hacia el con una mirada totalmente desconocida – después de todo tu me enseñaste a usarla – aprieta los dientes de tanta ira contenida – justo es que seas tu el primero en probarla -

-lo justo es que la uses para quien fue destinado – retrocede un poco mas - ¿o acaso es que ya te arrepentiste? –

-No – contesta simple – solo que sería práctico probarla antes –

-No te atreverías – pone un poco de cordura en su entereza, no le daría gusto a Tarrant de verlo tan asustado como en realidad estaba, su estúpido orgullo lo impedía de momento.

-¿Quieres probarme? – lo mira entrecerrando los ojos con ira.

-Si – enarca una ceja – pero en Alicia -

Tarrant no muestra ningún cambio de sentimiento en su rostro, y eso era mas que decir en alguien tan perfectamente expresivo.

-Lo hare en su momento –

-¿Cuándo? – guarda su espada al sentir que el peligro disminuía en el ambiente, le había dado al clavo para desviar la ira momentánea de Tarrant.

-Mañana – al igual que la sota guarda su espada – mañana será el dia –

-Lo esperare con ansia – deja salir un respiro tranquilo, su vida por el momento no corría peligro - ¿Qué hacías con ella en el bosque? – dice de pronto.

-Eso no te incumbe - Tarrant le da la espalda.

-¿No pensaras traicionarnos? –

-No – contesta sombrío – ya hay demasiadas traiciones en mi – su mirada lucia perdida.

-Quien lo diría – Stayne se burla con sorna – ya has traicionado antes – camina hacia el - ¿se puede saber quien fue el primero? –

Tarrant levanta la mirada, en su rostro se veía un destello de sombría realidad, algo que había perdido en ese iluminante y emocional rostro.

-A Tarrant Hightopp –

Stayne suelta una terrible carcajada taladrante ante el orgullo del momentáneamente caído.

-¿Y valió la pena? –

Tarrant cierra los ojos pensando en su respuesta…

-Absolutamente – ladea su rostro y le sostiene la mirada a su rival – absolutamente –

-Eso es solo un estúpido consuelo – niega con la cabeza – de un traidor a su reino – enarca una ceja – y también a su ahora amada –

Le da la espalda y se aleja dejándolo solo.

_**En el castillo de la reina blanca…**_

-Sera mejor que descanses Alicia – la reina la miraba con tristeza, el rostro de Alicia compartía bastante dolor - ¿Alicia? – la llama de nuevo al no ver respuesta.

-¿Por qué? – dice con la mirada baja - ¿Por qué? –

-Alicia… -

-las cosas no deberían ser así… - desvía la mirada – se supone que tendría que haber regresado con Tarrant –

-No es tu culpa Alicia – el sonriente aparece a su lado – te dije que el había tocado la espada de nuevo –

-¿Cuándo la toca? – Levanta la mirada y observa los grandes ojos de aquel mágico gato - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –

-El vuelve a ser su siervo – el gato deja escapar un suspiro – la propia espada se apropia de mente y espíritu –

-Mente y espíritu – Alicia repasa esas palabras – ese era mi destino…no el de el –

-Alicia ya no te atormentes mas – la reina camina con gracia hacia ella –ahora sabes que te ama y ese fue el motivo de su sacrificio –

-Pero ese costo fue demasiado – Alicia baja la mirada – por un momento volvió a ser el de antes, no totalmente por que se notaba cansado…mental y físicamente – levanta sus manos y las mira fijamente – lo tuve tan cerca… estuvo junto a mi… le dije cuanto lo amo…me dijo cuánto me amaba – sus manos temblaban un poco – y yo lo deje irse – levanta la mirada llena de impotencia – lo deje marchar –

-Sin mas no recuerdo – el gato sonriente mueve su cola de un lado a otro – hubo una promesa Alicia… ¿no es así? –

-Si – lo mira con firmeza – prometí que lo salvaría –

-Que así sea – sonriente asiente – prepárate para mañana –

Alicia solo asiente y mira a la reina y le regala una sonrisa con miles de palabras…palabras tristes con desgano del alma, con paso pesado sube por las escaleras apoyándose en el barandal, cada paso era solo por impulso, su mente solo estaba pensando en lo que pasaría el dia de mañana, aquello que había visto en el oráculo no le quedaba tan claro aun, una cosa si era clara, Tarrant y ella enfrentándose bajo el mismo cielo que vio nacer su amor y que ahora seria testigo de aquella batalla que ninguno de los dos había contemplado, que ninguna de sus almas había valorado.

-Nunca imagine que esto sucedería – la reina con pesar comienza a alejarse – solo uno de los dos saldrá de pie –

-No majestad – sonriente observa a Alicia irse – ambos ya salieron dañados –

Sonriente voltea un poco la mirada hacia afueras del castillo y luego regresa la mirada hacia la reina.

-¿Iras? – Mirana le pregunta seria.

-Se lo debo majestad – desaparece y con el su voz que hace eco en su última palabra – se lo merece –

_**En la habitación de Alicia…**_

Ella entra a su ahora habitación y comienza a cambiar sus ropas, las observa sucias después de que Stayne la hubiera lanzado, observa con dolor su antebrazo que mostraba una raspadura producto de la ira de la sota.

-Esto no es nada – soba su herida – tu soportaste tantas heridas Tarrant –

Con la mirada perdida termina de desvestirse y poner un cómodo vestido para dormir, se mira en el espejo y observa su cansancio y pesar, pero nuevamente Tarrant entra en su pensamiento.

-No puedo entender cómo es que me di cuenta tan tarde de cuanto te amo sombrerero – cierra los ojos con pesar – nunca debí marcharme sin el –

Una suave ráfaga de viento entra por el balcón moviendo traviesamente su pelo, abre los ojos y se dirige al balcón a mirar el cielo de aquel mundo, sin saber que aquello que anhela la mira en esos momentos.

_**En los jardines fuera de palacio…**_

-Podrías ir con ella ahora mismo – sonriente aprese en la rama de un árbol.

-¿Cómo esta? – su primer impulso desde que la conoció… preocuparse por su bien estar.

-Triste – suelta el gato – le haces falta –

-Y ella a mi – tiene los ojos puestos en aquello tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez – se ve tan hermosa bajo el cielo de esta noche – la observa detrás de un gran árbol.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices? –

-No juegues conmigo – Tarrant voltea a mirarlo con molestia – sabes que no puedo –

-¿Cómo estás? – lo mira detenidamente.

-Estoy…solo eso – contesta sombrío.

-Te vez cansado amigo Tarrant –

-Lo estoy –

-Así que mañana es el día – afirma con voz melancólica aquel gato.

-Así parece – se apoya un poco en el árbol bajando la cabeza – estoy tan cansado que no se cómo regresare al reino rojo –

-¿Podrías quedarte? –

-¿Y dejar que todo se venga abajo? – Niega con la cabeza – no, el camino ya esta trazado –

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? –

-Ya lo sabes – contesta seco.

-¿Y Alicia? –

-Te la llevaras en cuanto acabe –

-Amigo Tarrant – desaparece y aparece al lado del sombrerero - ¿estás seguro de lo que haces? –

-¿Acaso tienes otra opción? – lo mira enarcando una ceja - ¿otra manera de salvar al reino y a Alicia? –

Sonriente desvía la mirada hacia el balcón de Alicia.

-No – niega con la cabeza – no la tengo –

-Entonces guarda silencio y sigue el plan al pie de la letra – cierra los ojos y respira cansado – en cuanto acabe…quiero que tú mismo la pongas en la puerta a su mundo –

-Pero estas olvidando un detalle – el gato se gira boca arriba – Alicia no hará lo que planeas –

-Tendrá que hacerlo – se apoya mas – no le daré opción –

-¿Si no lo hace? –

-Tengo un segundo plan –

-Pensaste en todo… ¿he? –

-Si –

-Y te dicen demente –

Tarran deja escapar una pequeña risa.

-¿Si la espada termina dominándote? –

-Lo a logrado en ocasiones – observa sus mano – es a lo único que tengo miedo… pero debo apartarlo de mi mente –

-Te admiro amigo Tarrant – el gato lo observa detenidamente – eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba –

Tarrant no le presta importancia al comentario del gato y sigue mirando a su pequeña traviesa…

********

-Sin miedo a nada Alicia – dice con una expresión llena de amor…

_**Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida**__**  
**__**Me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas**__**  
**__**Mas me callo y te marchas**_

-Tienes que ser valiente traviesa… grande para entender y pequeña para olvidar… -

_**Aun tengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día de no esconder las heridas**__**  
**__**Que me duelen al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más cuanto**__**  
**__**tiempo vamos a esperar**__**…**_

-Al menos me llevo el recuerdo de ese te amo que escuche de ti… -

_**Me muero por abrasarte y que me abrases tan fuerte**__**  
**__**Me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte**__**  
**__**acomodado en tu pecho hasta que el sol aparezca**_

-Si supieras como queman mis manos por tocarte de nuevo… -

_**Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma me voy me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se**__**  
**__**acercan susurrando**__**  
**__**Palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior**_

Como si estuvieran conectados en ese mismo momento ambos cierran los ojos, llenando su mente con los recuerdo que llenan su alma cuando mas vacia se seinete…

_**Me muero por conocerte saber que es lo que piensas abrir todas tus puertas**__**  
**__**Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir, sembrar en tus ojos mi mirada**__**  
**__**Cantar contigo al alba besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios**__**  
**__**Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla, crear soñar dejar todo surgir,**__**  
**__**Aparcando**__**  
**__**El miedo a sufrir**_

Alicia abre los ojos y deja explorar su mira lejos a lo más que puede distinguir…

_**Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente**__**  
**__**Me muero por entregarte y seguir siendo capaz sorprenderte**__**  
**__**Sentir todavía ese flechazo al verte**_

-Aun queda mucho por hablar… que sepas todo lo maravilloso y especial que eres… -

_**Que mas dará lo que digan, que mas dará lo que piensen**__**  
**__**Si estoy loca es cosa mía y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor**__**  
**__**Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol**_

-Decir que gracias a ti recupere mi propia existencia vacía que llenaste con tan solo una mirada tuya…¿Loca?... lo estoy… y es lo mejor que aprendí de ti – deja escapar un suspiro – Te salvare Tarrant… -

_**Me muero por conocerte saber que es lo que piensas abrir todas tus puertas**__**  
**__**Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir, sembrar en tus ojos mi mirada**__**  
**__**Cantar contigo al alba besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios**__**  
**__**Y ver en tu rostro cada dia, crecer esa semilla, crear soñar dejar todo surgir,**__**  
**__**Aparcando**__**  
**__**El miedo a sufrir…**_

-Te salvare Alicia… -

_**Me muero por conocerte saber que es lo que piensas abrir todas tus puertas**__**  
**__**Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir, sembrar en tus ojos mi mirada**__**  
**__**Cantar contigo al alba besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios**__**  
**__**Y ver en tu rostro cada dia, crecer esa semilla, crear soñar dejar todo surgir,**__**  
**__**Aparcando**__**  
**__**El miedo a sufrir…**_

Alicia da una última mirada a lo lejos y se detiene momentáneamente mirando con apremio una parte de los jardines fuera de palacio.

-Me pareció… - fija mas la vista – no, no puede ser el… aunque daría lo que fuera por que así fuera – se da media vuelta y entra a su habitación cerrando el balcón tras de si.

-Se fue – Tarrant mira con tristeza – y yo también – da media vuelta y se detiene cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Sonriente lo mira detenidamente.

-Duerme aquí –

-No – trata de caminar pero descubre que aun no puede.

-No soy Alicia, pero puedo cuidar tu sueño al menos hoy –

-No lo sé – niega con la cabeza – no lo sé – se sienta cansado – no… lo… se… - lentamente comienza recostarse –

-Duerme amigo Tarrant – sonriente lo observa caer lentamente vencido por el tan ansiado sueño.

-Chessur – una dulce voz se acerca – déjame ayudar un poco – la reina Mirana llego tras de el y llevaba una suave manta blanca y una blanda almohada – al menos que duerma tranquilo hoy –

-Majestad…¿usted sabia? –

-Nada está oculto para mí en este reino maravilloso – se acerca a un dormido Tarrant y con suavidad retira su sombrero y coloca la almohada bajo su cabeza, acaricia su pelo y lo mira con pesar – se dé su sacrificio – lo cubre con la manta y acaricia su rostro – duerme querido sombrerero… esta noche es tuya y las estrellas te miran descansar – besa su frente y se pone de pie observando el balcón – comparten el mismo cielo al dormir –

-Yo lo cuidare majestad – el gato desaparece y aparece cerca de Tarrant.

-Te lo agradezco – comienza a alejarse.

Sonriente mira el rostro del cansado sombrerero y lo ve dormir tranquilo.

-Maravillosos…sueños… Alicia… - susurra dormido.

-Veo que hasta en los sueños comparten el mismo amor – sonríe como es su costumbre – creo que esta noche estará llena de sueños y amor –

La noche seguía su curso… tan cerca y tan lejos… bajo el mismo cielo compartiendo sueños…


	13. Un sueño real

Hola a todos :P

Como siempre quiero darles las gracias por el apoyo de esta historia

Sus comentarios son los que me empujan a seguir adelante

En este capitulo empieza desde principio una canción se llama

Historia de un sueño

De la Oreja de Van Gogh

-Les recomiendo que la pongan de fondo – Tarrant – me gusta esa melodía –

-A mi tambien – mary – ya pronto llegara el final –

-Si, Asi es – Tarrant – ya pronto terminaremos de escribir – Tarrant ahoga una risita – bueno ella lo escribe yo solo pongo el sombrero –

-Y lo haces muy bien Tarrant n.n – mary

-Es que me gustan los sombreros – Tarrant

-Si, ya lo habia notado n.n - ¿Cuáles te gustan mas? -

-Pues… Borslino, fedora, bombín, de copa, Clac, fez, boina, gorra, cordobes, gaucho, calañez, de paño, chupalla, gorro… -

-O.O – mary - ¡sombrerero! –

-Estoy bien – Tarrant

-ñ.n – mary – calma Tarrant ya quedo claro que te gustan varios –

-Mejor solo saludo a los lectores – Tarrant sonríe – saludo muchosos del mundo de los sueños… -

-Que lindo saludo – mary

-Espero que les guste este capitulo que hicimos para ustedes con toda nuestra muchosidad –

-Su amiga maryhamatogirl… -

-Frabulloso dia Caloww caleee –

* * *

La noche era perfecta para dulces y enigmáticos sueños…¿Qué tan reales son los sueños al cerrar los ojos?... ¿serán iguales al soñar con los ojos abiertos?...

Las ventanas de aquel mágico balcón donde Alicia descansaba se fueron abriendo lentamente y con un bello toque de magia acompañado de una ráfaga de viento suave lleno de ilusiones, unos pasos cortos y silenciosos entran… con timidez, con decisión, con temor, con valor, con paciencia, con amor…

_**Perdona que entre sin llamar,**__**  
**__**no es esta la hora y menos el lugar.**_

_**Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal.**__**  
**_

Alicia estaba recostada descansando con una respiración tenue y tranquila.

-Hola pequeña… - una dulce voz casi audible se escucho en susurro - ¿me escuchas en tus sueños? -

_**Mañana ni te acordarás,**__**  
**__**" tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.**_

Alicia se mueve un poco y entre abre un poco los ojos.

-¿Tarrant? –Susurra aun un tanto adormilada.

_**y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz.**__**  
**__**Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.**_

-He venido a visitar tus dulces sueños… -

_**yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más...**_

-Pero no abras los ojos – susurra en su oído mientras pone una mano sobre sus ojos – el sueño terminara si despiertas –

-Entonces no los abriré… quiero seguir soñándote -

_**Promete que serás feliz,**____**  
**__**te ponías tan guapa al reír.**___

Alicia sonríe con una inmensa alegría al saber que estaba soñando con su sombrerero de amor…

-Me encanta cuando sonríes de esa manera – retira su mano sabiendo que ella no abrirá los ojos – déjame guardar esa sonrisa dentro de mi -

_**Y así, solo así quiero recordarte,**____**  
**__**así como antes, así, adelante,**___

-Cuando despiertes promete que tendrás esa misma sonrisa y que no desaparecerá jamás -

_**Así, vida mía mejor será así.**___

-Este es un sueño hermoso –

-¿Hermoso? –

-Si… el más bello, porque estas junto a mi –

_**Ahora debes descansar,**____**  
**__**deja que te arrope como años atrás.**___

-Entonces sigue soñando – acaricia su rostro inclinándose más junto a ella.

_**¿Te acuerdas, cuando entonces, te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?**___

-Quisiera abrir los ojos y mirar tu rostro –levanta las manos y las pone sobre el rostro de Tarrant – pero no quiero despertar… -

_**Tan sólo me dejan venir,**____**  
**__**dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.**___

-No despiertes entonces… no ahora – Tarrant cierra los ojos sintiendo el toque de Alicia – no despiertes ahora… -

_**Y es que aquella triste noche,**____**  
**__**no te di ni un adiós al partir.**___

-Descuida no tengo la intención de hacerlo –

-Ahora estoy mas tranquilo al estar aquí – frunce el ceño tratando de controlar la nostalgia al sentirla y no tenerla – me da fuerza para estar en paz -

_**Y cuando me marche estará,**____**  
**__**mi vida en la Tierra en paz.**___

-Te siento tan real que siento que esto no es un sueño… -

-Los sueños son tan reales como las ilusiones Alicia -

_**Yo sólo quería despedirme,**____**  
**__**darte un beso y verte una vez más.**___

_**-**_No te vayas – se endereza un poco logrando abrazarlo - ¿Podrías quedarte al menos en mi sueño? –

Tarrant aprieta los ojos con miles de emociones correspondiendo aquel abrazo con fuerza, una gota cristalina resbala jugando con su rostro en el camino trazando una suave línea humeda en el.

_**Promete que serás feliz,**____**  
**__**te ponías tan guapa al reír.**___

-Siempre estaré junto a ti – susurra con voz quebrada – en el país de los sueños nos esperan infinidad de fiestas de té – su voz temblaba con miles de emociones en ella – solo quiero pedirte una condición –

-Solo dímelo Tarrant – Alicia lo atrae más hacia ella deseando que ese sueño no desapareciera.

-Prométeme que siempre habrá una taza de té que arrancara la mejor de tus sonrisas… y el mejor de tus sueños – se aferra mas a ella – ese será el mejor recuerdo de este sueño hermoso -

_**Y así, solo así quiero recordarte.**____**  
**__**Así, como antes, así, adelante,**___

_**-**_Eso lo hare siempre por que tu estarás a mi lado por la eternidad de los sueños… donde no hay límites y donde siempre estaremos juntos… -

_**así, vida mía ahora te toca a Ti,**____**  
**__**solo a Ti seguir nuestro viaje.**___

-En los sueños… estaré… y al despertar estaré aunque no me veas… pero siempre caminare justo a tu lado y me regalaras tantas sonrisas como puedas y seguiremos adelante aunque solo veas solo un par de pasos en el camino – abre los ojos y comienza a ver que los rayos del sol están por entrar traviesamente por el balcón.

_**Se está haciendo tarde, tendré que marcharme,**____**  
**__**en unos segundos vas a despertar.**___

-Es hora de seguir soñando – la separa lentamente y la recuesta nuevamente – sigue con este sueño… donde siempre estaré esperándote – besa con ternura su frente.

-Te amo Tarrant – Alicia se acomoda suavemente dispuesta a seguir con ese sueño maravilloso.

-Yo también te amo traviesa… siempre lo hice… y siempre lo hare… - se acerca y susurra en su oído – pase lo que pase… -

_**Y así, solo así quiero recordarte**___

Se aleja sin dejar de mirarla atesorando esa imagen en lo mas profundo de su loco amor…

_**Como antes, así, adelante, así, vida mía mejor será así.**___

-Todo a valido la pena…todo –

Las puertas del balcón se van cerrando al igual de cómo se abrieron, lentamente llevándose sueños y aromas y quedándose ilusiones y fuerzas… una figura en ese balcón lentamente se va mientras los rayos del sol se asoman por fina alumbrando una realidad más cercana a cualquier sueño.

Mientras tanto la figura de un sombrerero loco camina por los jardines de aquel hermoso castillo blanco, su sombra se hace tras de él acompañándolo a su destino marcado.

-¿Te vas? – una dulce voz detiene su andar.

-Así debe ser – baja la mirada sin voltear, no hacía falta, no era necesario – majestad –

-Sombrerero – la reina con una fina gracia y con el rostro más dulce hace una pequeña reverencia – gracias querido Tarrant –

-Aun no ha terminado majestad – su voz tiembla un poco – solo pido por el sueño más hermoso que he dejado en una habitación de este gran palacio –

Sigue su andar sin darle la cara a la que fuera su reina y por la que lucho en batallas pasadas, por la reina de ese loco mundo donde conoció el amor y el sacrificio que lleva el saber esas simples y llenas palabras.

-Se fuerte querido sombrerero – la reina blanca lo observa con profundo pesar.

Sonriente esperaba a las afueras del palacio, esperaba paciente la salida de Tarrant.

-¿La viste? – sale de pronto al lado de Tarrant.

-Si – igual esquiva la mirada del sonriente y continua su andar – debo irme pronto llegara el momento –

-Tarrant espera – sonriente aparece justo al frente mirándolo al rostro – tiene que haber otra forma –

-No la hay y lo sabes – sostiene la mirada.

-La espada puede controlarte –

-No lo hará – frunce el ceño – al menos tratare de que así no sea – se hace a un lado y deja al gato solo observándolo.

-Suerte amigo sombrerero – enrosca su cola – no estás solo –

_**En el balcón de la habitación de Alicia…**_

La cama estaba bacía con las mantas a los lados y moviéndose con una suave brisa que entraba.

-Ya amaneció –Alicia se apoya en el balcón mirando a lo lejos – un hermoso sueño, un hermoso dia y una batalla sin sentido –

-¿Alicia? –

-Acá estoy – se endereza y mira hacia atrás – buenos días – sonríe.

-Veo que dormiste bien querida Alicia – Mirana llega y se para al lado de ella.

-Así es majestad – devuelve su mirada al cielo – tuve un hermoso y maravilloso sueño –

Mirana sonríe bajando la mirada, sabiendo perfectamente de que trato su sueño.

-¿Estas lista para el día de hoy? –

Su mirada perdió aquel brillo tan solo al escuchar esa pregunta…esa terrible pregunta la cual no tenía respuesta.

-No estoy lista – frunce el ceño – yo no luchare con Tarrant – su mirada se posa a lo lejos – yo luchare por el –

-Eso es una buena decisión Alicia –

-Como todo amor majestad – la mira y sonríe con un deje de tristeza acompañándola – como todo amor… primero se descubre… después se lucha por el… -

La reina afirma y desvía la mirada hacia lo lejos donde vio perderse la figura de aquel hombre que descubrió su amor y lo llevo a lo más grande con un enorme sacrificio lleno de locura por aquello que tanto ama.

-Veo que ese sueño te trajo un lindo despertar –

-El mejor – mira a la reina y toma su mano – luchare por lo que amo y por el sueño que tuve hoy… un sueño donde al abrir y cerrar los ojos Tarrant estará junto a mi… -

Ambas siguen mirándose con miles de palabras definidas en una solo mirada, una sola expresión, un solo sentir…Esperanza.

_**En el castillo de la roja…**_

-¡¡¡Jabberwocky!!! – un grito resonaba a lo largo y corto de aquel lugar -¡¡¡Jabberwocky!!! –

-¿Acaso se te perdió tu querido demente? – Stayne llegaba burlándose con algo de sorna.

-¡Búscalo! –

-¿Acaso le has perdiste la confianza? –

-¡A callar! – la reina camina de un lado a otro molesta – no me gusta nada la presencia de esa maldita Alicia –

-Pero antes era primordial para tu regreso al trono –

-Eres un tonto Stayne – se detiene y lo mira al borde de la ira – esa estúpida chiquilla esta incomodando la mente de mi querido Jabberwocky–

-¿Afecta a tus planes? – enarca una ceja mientras acomoda sus guantes con arrogancia.

-Más de lo que te imaginas – aprieta sus vestidos con ira - ¡solo quiero mi venganza! –

-¿Solo eso? – Stayne deja de jugar con sus guantes y la mira esperando un par de respuestas más.

-Veo que empiezas a usar ese cerebro tuyo – lo mira con algo de sorna – pues la verdad quiero algo más que mi venganza –

-¿Cómo qué? – Hace eco de su voz con fastidio -¿Qué es lo que osa querer su majestad? –

-Dos cosas simples – sonríe de lado – la corona con su reino –

-Una – Stayne dice con fastidio - ¿y dos? –

-Algo simple… un capricho quizás – mira con decisión a su lacayo – al sombrerero a mi lado –

-Pero si ya lo tienes - dice en tono de burla.

-No, aun no – tuerce un poco la boca – Alicia me quito mi reino…mi poder… pues bien, yo le quitare algo de ella –

-Pues esa si sería una buena venganza – camina a su lado – si tu hubieras visto lo que yo vi en el bosque –

La reina con enojo gira su rostro y lo observa detenidamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste? –

-Pues… - se burla un poco de la impaciencia de la reina – digamos que ambos se reunieron con placer al verse de nuevo –

-Ya se habían visto tonto –

-¿A solas? – enarca una ceja.

-¡¡Perderá la cabeza!! – un fuerte grito salió de ella.

-Calma majestad – hace alago de un tono suave – ya será suficiente regocijo a tus ojos verlos enfrentarse… y eso será muy pronto –

-Si – sonríe con malicia –pase lo que pase en esta batalla dejare a este país, al reino, a mi querida hermana y a esa fastidiosa de Alicia sin algo este día… todos perderán algo –

-¿Hasta tu? –

-Si es necesario – levanta la mirada – que así sea –

Una sonrisa de entera satisfacción se dibujo en el rostro de Stayne.

-Bien dicho majestad –

Unos pasos hacen que los dos se giren a su espalda.

-¿Llamo mi reina? – Tarrant hace reverencia.

-Querido – camina hacia él y estira la mano - ¿Dónde te has metido? –

-Estaba preparándome – toma su mano y la besa – solo preparándome –

-Bien – la reina sonríe complacida – llego la hora – mira a Stayne – todo debe estar listo en un momento más saldremos a recuperar lo nuestro – Stayne solo hace reverencia con un deje de sarcasmo - ¿estás listo querido? – esta vez se dirige al sombrerero.

-Más que nunca – sonríe de una manera que complace a la reina – más que nunca majestad –

Ella le devuelve la misma sonrisa.

_**Tiempo después en el castillo de la reina blanca…**_

Alicia permanecía de pie frente a la armadura que levara puesta en el frabulloso día, lo contemplaba y viejos recuerdo llegaban a su mente.

-Creo que ya es la hora Alicia – sonriente aparece a su lado – la reina ya esta lista –

-Yo no lo estoy – sigue mirando la armadura - ¿no habrá otra manera de resolver esto? –

-Es la pregunta que me he hecho yo a diario –

-¿A qué te refieres? – se gira a verlo.

-Sera mejor ya irnos – evade la pregunta y desaparece.

-Sonriente – lo llama al ver que desaparece – siempre hace lo mismo – se gira de nuevo a la armadura – bueno, será mejor empezar – estira la mano y toma la armadura y la espada entre sus manos – no te preocupes Tarrant… saldremos de esto y tomaremos una buena taza de té –

_**La tarde caía… el tiempo paso… los dos reinos preparados… y dos rostros esperando estar frente a frente…**_


	14. Hasta el final

Hola a todos :P

De nuevo no tengo palabras para agradecer a todos los que siguen apoyando esta historia

Y que me animan a seguir con sus maravillosos y muchosos comentarios

La verdad es que logran arrancar de mi la mejor de mis sonrisas al saber que alguien

Confía en esta loca que escribe con el alma… de nuevo gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes…

En este capitulo la canción de fondo se llama

Hasta mi final

De

ill divo

es una bonita canción, espero y les guste

y una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía XD son las 2:30 am y mi vista no me ayuda u.u

-Un muchoso y alegre saludo a todos – Tarrant hace reverencia quitando el sombrero.

-Si – mary sonrie – un muchoso saludo

-Ya es tarde – Tarrant mira la hora – no quiero que el té se enfrié –

-Lo se – mary checa la hora – entonces creo que es hora de irnos –

-Si – wonderdreams nos espera –

-Si, pero… ¿no se te olvida algo Tarrant? –

-Creo que…que… si –

-Si – n.n- ¿ y que es Tarrant? –

-Decirles a todos los que sueñan y usan su llave de imaginación, los espero en lo más profundo de sus sueños –

-Si… Tarrant siempre estará ahí esperándolos y yo igual –

-Si, lo único que tienen que hacer es cerrar los ojos y dormir, luego entran por la puerta azul… no la morada – Tarrant

-SI la azul – n.n

-Seguir de frente… no detenerse… - Tarrant

-No caerse… no rendirse – mary

-Seguir adelante, no asustarse con la obscuridad – Tarrant.

-Si esta obscuro… un rayito de fe alumbrara el camino – mary

-Y después seguir sin detenerse y doblar a la derecha y ahí estaré esperándolos con la mas vigorizante taza de té – sus ojos brillan hermosamente.

-Bueno, será mejor irnos – mary

-Espera – Tarrant – ahora se te olvida a ti decir algo-

-Es verdad – n.ñ – quiero decirles que ya est alista nuestra próxima historia –

-Asi es - Tarrant sonrie – ya tenemos el primer capítulo… y se llamara –

-Espera – mary – si les decimos no será sorpresa –

-Pues que nos digan si quieren saber el titulo – Tarrant sonrie.

-Si, esperemos y les decimos después n.n –

-De nuevo un saludo a todas y todos – Tarrant les hace reverencia – por cierto Tari si me dará un enorme gusto que escribas de mi –

-Bueno ahora si los dejamos – mary bosteza un poco – wonderdreams nos espera –

-Siempre – Tarrant – siempre –

-Su amiga Maryhamatogirl… -

* * *

Ambos reinos estaban listos para aquel reto de poder… reto para lograr gobernar un reino que era gobernado por sueños e ilusiones…

-Alicia – la reina Mirana estaba montada en su hermoso caballo blanco.

-Estoy lista – Alicia sale del palacio en el Bandersnatch portando su armadura – llego el momento –

-Asi es – la reina le sonríe con tristeza – pase lo que pase se fuerte Alicia –

Alicia solo asiente y mira hacia lo lejos.

-¡Esperen! – la pequeña lirón aparece tras de ellos – no pensaran dejarnos –

Ambas mujeres se giran a mirar a sus espaldas.

-Nosotros también vamos –

-Vamos también nosotros –

Aquellos gemelos asienten con valor.

-Nosotros no seremos de mucha ayuda – la liebre de marzo y el conejo blanco llegan igual – pero estaremos al lado de ustedes –

-Y yo estaré al frente – sonriente aparece – todos estamos presentes –

-No todos – Alicia mira a su lado – falta alguien muy especial… aquel frabulloso día estuvo a mi lado…hombro con hombro…corazón con corazón…- cierra los ojos con pesar – y aun así lo abandone –

Todos guardan silencio, el dolor de aquel faltante era demasiado.

-No te atormentes mas – Mallymkun salta subiendo junto a Alicia en el Bandersnatch – regresaste – toca su mano – eso es lo importante –

Alicia sonríe con tristeza.

-Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para que el sombrerero regrese con nosotros – Alicia asiente con decisión y valor – y será el mismo de antes –

La reina los mira a todos y asiente comenzando su andar…

_**En los dominios de la reina roja…**_

-Así que solo seremos los tres – Stayne mira a la reina.

-Somos los suficientes – ella ahora mira a Tarrant – con mi querido Jabberwocky será suficiente –

-Si majestad – Tarrant vestía un traje diferente al del frabulloso día, era como los que comúnmente usaban pero había algo que era notorio… era falto de colores.

La reina montaba el caballo negro de la sota y a su lado Tarrant y Stayne.

-Andando – mira al frente con decisión – recuperemos lo nuestro –

Sin decir palabra alguna comenzaron su andar, su destino… aquel gran lugar de batallas en forma de un gran juego de ajedrez, donde cada pieza se mueve según la inteligencia del manejador… y esta no sería la diferencia, para ambos guerreros aun que de distintos y a la vez iguales propósitos, Alicia al lado de Mirana y Tarrant al lado e Iracebeth, cada paso los acercaba y alejaba a la vez, cada paso los unía y separaba, cada paso los atormentaba y a la vez alentaba… un aliento de esperanza… el tan solo volverse a ver.

El momento llego, la hora estaba prevista, el destino lo había dictado y un par de corazones lo negaba…

-Llegamos – Iracbeth sonríe complacida – y ellos también -

-Llegaron – Mirana observa a Alicia.

Alicia baja del Bandersnatch con cautela y se aproxima a la reina y ayuda a que baje del caballo de igual manera, ambas se paran mirando al frente acompañadas por sus amigos que se posaron tras de ellas sin quitar la vista al cambiado sombrerero.

-Alicia – sonriente flota al lado de ella – escúchame bien – Alicia gira su rostro para verlo – tengo un plan para ayudar a Tarrant a liberarse de ellos por su propia mano –

-¿A qué te refieres? – Alicia frunce el ceño.

-Escucha atentamente – sonriente no quita la mirada de Tarrant – será muy difícil especialmente para el – dirige su mirada hacia ella – es entonces donde tu tendrás que actuar –

-¿De qué forma? –

-Este es un plan muy arriesgado… pero veo que en últimas estancias será efectivo –

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Alicia asiente – hare lo que sea para salvarlo –

-Lo sé – sonriente la mira complacido – solo no dejes que la ira y la locura lo acabe –

-¿La ira? – Alicia niega con la cabeza – sonriente… ¿Qué es lo que dices? –

-Es por su bien… para liberarlo, solo no olvides eso –

-Pero… -

Trato de hablar más pero unas trompetas interrumpieron momentáneamente.

Amabas reinas caminan y se ponen frente a frente mirándose a los ojos.

-¡Estamos todos presentes! – El conejo blanco hablo – la reina roja reclama un reino que no le pertenece y lo aclama con una batalla entre su guerrero y el de la reina blanca –

-¡Ese reino es mío! – grita Iracebeth con furia.

-Sabes que ese reino no te pertenece – Mirana habla con toda calma – llevaste a este reino a la peor de las ruinas y desencantos Iracebeth… fuiste condenada al exilio y aun así vienes a pelear por lo que no es tuyo –

-¡Soy la mayor! – dice exasperada.

-Iracebeth – la mira con serenidad.

-¡Basta! – Frunce el ceño - ¡llama a tu guerrero! –

Alicia camina hasta llegar al lado de Mirana frente a Iracebeth.

-Aquí estoy – la mira con enojo – de nuevo estoy aquí para defender este mundo –

-Ya veo – Iracebeth enarca una ceja – yo no puedo decir lo mismo de mi pasado Jabberwocky… ya que tu le cortaste la cabeza – la observa detenidamente a los ojos con una sonrisa malvada – veamos si haces lo mismo con el nuevo – observa por sobre su hombro - ¡Jabberwocky! –

Con tan solo escuchar esa palabra Alicia sintió una energía recorrer su cuerpo, no solo por escuchar ese nombre si no por quien lo portaba.

-Aquí estoy – Tarrant dice con decisión y camina hacia al frente colocándose al lado de la reina roja – majestad – su rostro se veía cansado y atormentado.

Mirana observa con pesar a Tarrant al ver esa expresión en su rostro, frunce el ceño y observa a su hermana con molestia.

-No tienes corazón Iracebeth – niega con la cabeza en desapruebo – usas a inocentes en tus planes -

-En la guerra todo es válido hermanita – dice con ironía.

-También en el amor todo es válido – Alicia tiene la mirada fija en Tarrant.

-Aquí no hay amor chiquilla tonta – Iracebeth dice arrastrando las palabras con ira – en esta batalla es lo que menos hay –

Ambas reinas se observan fijamente.

-Valor Alicia – Mirana.

-Triunfo Jabberwocky – Iracebeth.

Aun sin apartar miradas se alejan paso a paso dejando solo a sus caballeros frente a frente… ambos se miraban diciendo mil palabras y a la vez ninguna…

**Tu lugar es a mi lado,****  
****Hasta que lo quiera Dios,**

"_¿podrías quedarte a mi lado… al menos en mis sueño?_

**  
****Hoy sabrán cuanto te amo****  
****Cuando por fin seamos dos**

"_Si tan solo supieras el cuanto te amo… y de lo mucho que te necesito"_

-Tarrant… no hagas esto -**  
**

**Yo nunca estuve tan seguro****  
****De amar así sin condición**

"_No me arrepiento de lo que hice… por tan solo verte vivir…verte sonreír… verte… aunque sea lejos de mi" _

**Mirándote mi amor te juro,****  
****cuidar por siempre nuestra unión**

"_Lo último que quiero ver es tu rostro sonreír… y así habrá valido la pena"_**  
**  
-El destino ya fue hecho -

**Hoy te prometo amor eterno****  
****Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal**

"_Solo repite aquella misma pregunta que hiciste aquel día antes de marcharme… y te contestare…siempre… y hasta el final"_

_-_El destino puede cambiar Tarrant -

**Hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero****  
****Amándote hasta mi final****  
**  
_"siempre fuiste fuerte… y esta no será la excepción"_

_-_No puede cambiar -  
**  
****Lo mejor que me ha pasado****  
****Fue verte por primera vez**

"_Te quiero de vuelta mi sombrerero loco… como la primera vez que te vi"_

-En este mundo nada es imposible -

**Y estar así de mano en mano****  
****Es lo que amor, siempre soñé**

"_Daria lo que fuera por que todo hubiera sido diferente… ese fue un sueño mas de mi loca mente"_

-En eso tienes razón Alicia… tan posibles son las cosas que ahora yo te tengo que vencer -

**Hoy te prometo amor eterno****  
****Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal**

"_No me importaría entregar mi propia vida por recuperar una de tus sonrisas… una sola de ellas"_

-Entonces luchare por ti… no contra ti – saca su espada apretando su empuñadura.

**Y hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero****  
****Amándote hasta mi final**

"_No me importa entregar mi propia vida por verte sonreír siempre...y ver una sola de ellas en mi final"_

-Luchar… es solo la cuestión – toma su espada mostrando un poco de dolor que se reflejo en su rostro – que así sea… -

Ambos dan un par de paso hacia atrás, cada uno con su propósito… el mismo propósito, salvar y liberar a su oponente frente a el… frente a ella… aquel y aquella que tato aman y desean proteger…

**Hoy te prometo amor eterno****  
****Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal**

"_Te amo Tarrant…y no te perderé… no de nuevo"_

**-**Tú y yo saldremos juntos de esto – empuña la espada y aprieta su escudo – juntos Tarrant -

**Hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero****  
****Amándote hasta mi final**

"_Te amo Alicia… nunca olvides eso… siempre estaré en lo más profundo de tus sueños"_

_-_Dos comenzamos… solo uno quedara de pie -

**Hoy te prometo amor eterno**

"_Daré mi vida por que seas tu"_

-Que así sea… quedaras de pie Tarrant -

**Amándote hasta mi final**

"_Después de esto recuérdame como era antes… antes de mi final"_

-Hasta el final Alicia – empuña con fuerza la espada lastimando su mano – hasta mi final… -

-¿Cómo? – Alicia no entendió que quiso decir con eso.

En un acto que dejo a todos sin aire y con el corazón a punto de salir del pecho, Tarrant deja caer con furia la espada sobre Alicia que ella logra detener con ayuda de su escudo.

-No has olvidado como pelear – Tarrant da un giro bastante predecible a la mirada de Alicia que nuevamente logra detener - cuantas cosas imposibles antes de desayunar… ¿no crees Alicia? –

Alicia retrocede un poco asustada, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante los ataques de Tarrant, no podía estar esquivándolo por siempre… pero lo que menos quería era atacarlo.

-¡Alicia! – Sonriente grita -¡solo confía! –

Ambos contendientes giran la mirada hacia aquel grito en medio de aquella locura.

-Eso es Alicia – Tarrant se quita el sombrero lanzando a un costado – solo confía – sonríe con un tanto de ironía.

-Tarrant – Alicia observaba como sus manos se lastimaban con el toque de la espada, da un fuerte respiro y cierra los ojos centrando su mente y corazón – una – abre los ojos y pone posición de defensa – Hay una poción que te puede hacer encoger – frunce el ceño – dos… Hay un pastelillo que te puede hacer crecer –

-Ya lo vas entendiendo – Tarrant asiente.

-Tres… los animales pueden hablar – aprieta mas su escudo – cuatro… los gatos pueden desaparecer –

-Eso Alicia – Tarrant sonríe – la pelea nos espera –

-Cinco… hay un lugar llamado País de las Maravillas – respira con valor – Seis yo puedo vencer al Jabberwocky –

-Eso es lo que quiero ver – Tarrant aprieta aun mas su espada.

-Siete – Alicia muestra más valor y determinación.

-¿Siete? – Tarrant luce un poco confundido – creí que solo eran seis –

-Siete… yo salvare a Tarrant Hightop… -

Con dolor….con valor… con confianza… con esperanza… y con todo el amor de salvarlo, un grito sale de ella empuñando fuertemente la espada y lanzando el primer ataque de su mano…


	15. El plan de sonriente

Hola a todos :P

Lamento de verdad la tardanza en este capitulo u.u

Mil gracias por su comprensión y por la larga espera…

Y nuevamente gracias por todos sus reviews… son lo que me empujan a seguir adelante aunque en el camino caiga

La canción de este capitulo se llama

Una vez en diciembre

De Thalía

-Espero y les guste – mary – y disculpen de nuevo el atraso… -

-Pero ya lograste subirlo y rescribirlo – Tarrant

-Si, lo malo es que siempre me quieren quitar mi sombrero – u.u

-Pero yo me encargo de ponerlo de nuevo – Tarrant sonríe – así que animo y día bueno -

-Gracias Tarrant – mary

-Yo pienso que deberías dar el titulo de nuestra siguiente historia, a manera de reparo por la tardanza –

-Tienes razón – mary sonríe – se llamara "_Que verdad hay bajo el sombrero" –_

_-_¿Y lo sabes tú? – Tarrant la mira dudoso.

-Si – mary sonríe – guardas dos cosas, y creo que la mayoría de todas tus invitadas y tus invitados al té lo saben –

-¿Dos cosas? –

-Si, y ahora Alicia las descubrirá –

-Suena interesante – Tarrant sonríe – así me doy cuenta que tengo en el sombrero – pone cara reflexiva – nos das un adelanto de lo que llaman sumary –

-Pues…mmmm –

-¿Una vigorizante taza de té? –

-A eso se le llama extorción – mary se cruza de brazos – y es una locura maravillosa que sea con una deliciosa taza de Té echa por las manos mas lindas –

-¿Y entonces? – Tarrant se ve expectante.

-Solo puedo decir que Alicia descubrirá la verdad de un pasado sobre ti –

-¿Sobre mi? –

-Asi es –

-O.O – Tarrant – bueno ya veremos cuando comiences a escribir –

-Si – mary – despídete Tarrant ya es hora de dejar que lean –

-Viaje bueno a todos –

-Su amiga maryhamatogirl -

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_El amor te da la vida con la misma facilidad que te mata… amar a quien no te ama y saberte amado por quien no puedes amar…pero… cuando dos corazones son entregados con la misma pasión latente del verdadero amor que hace palpitar al mismo instante… y al mismo compas el corazón… vale la pena luchar por el, vale la pena morir por el…vale la pena vivir por el… vale la pena…vivir con el…_

-Dices tener que acabarme – la espada de Alicia se detiene a milímetros de el - ¿crees odiarme para acabar con mi vida? –

Tarrant desorientado da un paso hacia atrás, no esperaba la reacción de Alicia.

-Yo…yo… - parpadea confundido – yo…no… -

-¿Debes acabarme… debes odiarme? – Alicia da un paso al frente – Tarrant te tengo una pregunta… se dice que del odio al amor hay un solo paso – Alicia deja la espada en el suelo y lo mira a los ojos con decisión – ahora piensa… ¿con que pie quieres dar el primer paso? –

Tarrant observo aquellos ojos y se perdió en ellos, la reina roja observaba con enojo aquella situación en la que Alicia tenía sometido por así decirlo al sombrerero.

-¡Jabberwocky! – Grita tratando de sacarlo de aquel estrago fuera de la realidad -¡acaba con ella! –

-Tarrant – Alicia hablaba con suavidad – suelta esa espada… - levanta la mano hacia al frente ofreciéndosela con amor – te amo Tarrant – sonríe con paciencia – regresa conmigo… con nosotros… -

-Yo… - la mirada de Tarrant lucia perdida y era difícil tratar de averiguar lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos - ¿Alicia? – Levanta la mirada con algo de temor – tengo… tengo miedo… son demasiadas cosas en mi mente… - retrocede aun mas - ¿acaso he perdido la cabeza? – dice sin aire.

Alicia sonríe con un poco de pesar y a la vez con alegría, recordando esas mismas palabras que había dicho en el palacio cuando fue capturado por la reina roja y puesto a sus servicios haciendo sombreros para la inmensa cabeza de la reina.

-Me temo que si – camina acercándose más aun a él – pero te diré un secreto… - se detiene mirándolo al rostro – eso quiere decir que mi antiguo sombrerero está regresando –

-¿Antiguo sombrerero? – Ladea un poco el rostro – ¿palabras con S? – Frunce el ceño – silencio… sufrir… sacrificio… soledad… -

-No mas soledad Tarrant – ahora sin ningún titubeo se acerca y lo toma de los hombros con suavidad – yo…regrese…ahora tu regresa a mi –

-¡¡¡Basta!!! – la reina grito encolerizada -¡¡destrúyela!! –

-Esto… esto no debe debería ser así – retrocede aun mas – tu debes luchar… tu debes acabar con mi sufrir –

-Y lo hare – Alicia asiente – acabare con tu sufrir… pero no de esta manera –

-Alicia – sonriente no quitaba la vista de ambos – no te arriesgues – susurraba para si mismo.

-¡Suficiente! – La reina roja dio un par de pasos –¡ sabia que algo así podría pasar ¡–

-No puedes obligar a dos seres que se aman luchar entre ellos Iracebeth – Mirana sostuvo la mirada a su hermana – eso es inhumano –

-¡¡Me desterraste!! – Aprieta sus puños - ¡¡el exilio es lo peor!! – habla con furia -¡¡y me llamas inhumana!! –

-Tú buscaste tu propio destino con tus actos –

-¡Este es mi reino y tú me lo quitaste! –

-Llevaste al reino a la obscuridad… acabaste con tantas vidas hermana – niega con el rostro – ese no es el trabajo de una verdadera reina –

-¡Mi venganza ya está por consumarse! – Observa a Tarrant que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos – y será implacable – susurra con ira.

-No se atreverá – sonriente abre los ojos con premura – majestad – se gira hacia la reina blanca – no se atreverá…¿verdad? –

-Iracebeth – la reina tienen un rictus serio en su rostro – detente.... el salvo tu vida – pone una mano en su pecho – recuérdalo –

-¡No me importa! – Respira con furia - ¡dije que todos perderíamos algo en esta batalla! –

-¡Iracebeth! – la reina alzo la voz con angustia.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Alicia las miraba de una a una, de algo hablaban…¿pero que? – Tarrant… baja esa espada – Algo en su mente decía que tenía que ver con esa maldita espada – Tarrant…. –

-Te libero fuego negro – Iracebeth susurra mirando los ojos Mirana – demando traer de vuelta –

-No… - sonriente dice sin aire.

-¡Iracebeth detente! – L a voz de Mirana se descomponía de angustia.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Alicia miraba a la reina blanca.

Tarrant respiraba con dificultad, su peor miedo estaba por ocurrir… creyó haber hecho las cosas bien, pensó que todo saldría de acuerdo a su plan.

-Alicia – dice casi sin aire – tienes que irte ahora –

-Tarrant – Alicia lucia mas desconcertada – no me iré… no te dejare… no de nuevo – sus ojos lucían cristalinos – no ahora que descubrí el cuanto te amo –

-Alicia – el rostro de Tarrant se ilumino con una gran sonrisa, una radiante y muchosa sonrisa que salió de lo más profundo de su loco corazón… de su loco y enamorado corazón.

-Caos y fuego – Iracebeth continuo – a mano de aquel con sangre Jabberwocky –

Tarrant abrió grandes los ojos, su corazón dejo de latir por segundos, una oleada en su mente la dejo totalmente en blanco, su respiración parecía entre cortada, aquella espada parecía tener vida propia, alrededor de ella una luz negra comenzaba a deslumbrar.

-¡¡¡NOOOO!!! – un grito salió de Tarrant antes de car de rodillas.

- ¡Alicia aléjate! – sonriente grito.

-¿Qué has hecho? – Mirana no podía creer aquello que su hermana había desatado, un recuerdo lejano llego a ella en ese instante.

_**Flash back**_

_-¿Por qué estamos tan lejos del reino papa? –_

_-Mirana…¿acaso estas cansada? –_

_-No papa – la pequeña sonríe – es solo que estamos demasiado lejos –_

_-Lo sé –aquel rey sonríe – mi pequeña princesa, solo quiero contarte una historia mientras llegamos –_

_-¿Llegar a donde? –_

_-Ya lo sabrás – sonríe – hace mucho tiempo, existía un reino tan maravilloso como el de nosotros… en el había dos príncipes aspirando el trono de su padre, aquel anciano rey tenía una gran duda sobre quién sería el soberano del reino, conforme pasaba el tiempo uno de ellos mostro mas nobleza y sencillez que el otro. Aquel rey no tuvo vacilación al decidir por su sucesor, eligiendo al mas justo y noble, el otro príncipe no resistió quedar sin título de rey y lleno de ira se fue del reino para no quedar bajo las ordenes de su hermano –_

_-Que malo – la niña baja la mirada pensativa._

_-Aquel príncipe juro venganza antes de marcharse, al sentirse relegado lo tomo como una traición por parte de su familia, en un momento de completa ira… se adentro en lo más profundo de la cueva del Jabberwocky –_

_-¡Jabberwocky! – _

_-Así es cariño, dentro de aquella cueva estaba la espada con el ama del legendario y sanguinario Jabberwocky, la tomo entre sus manos y despertó el alma recluida en esa espada… la destrucción que hizo en aquel tiempo fue muy grande y devastadora – detiene su marcha – una gran batalla dio a lugar y solo uno quedo de pie –_

_-¿Solo uno? – la pequeña se detiene igual - ¿Quién fue su oponente? –_

_-Yo – la mira serio._

_-¿Tu? –_

_-Si mi pequeña princesa, yo derrote a mi propio hermano y su espíritu quedo atrapado en esa espada… junto a tantos que ansiaron el poder –_

_-¿Y Donde esta esa espada? –_

_-Está dentro de esta enorme cueva – observa al frente – en lo más profundo y olvidado de este lugar – se inclina y toma las manos de la pequeña niña – algún día tu al igual que yo serás la soberana de este hermoso mundo y tendrás que cuidar de la misma manera que yo lo hago este lugar – toma el rostro de la pequeña – nadie… absolutamente nadie debe tomar la espada y mucho menos liberar aquello que guarda –_

_-¿Yo papa? –_

_-Asi es hija… tu serás la guardiana de que esa espada no haga más daño –_

_-Tratare papa –_

_-No es suficiente tratar… - le sonríe con tristeza – debes prometerla hija… - besa sus pequeñas manos – no quiero que esa tragedia vuelva a repetirse –_

_-Lo prometo papi… - asiente la pequeña niña – lo prometo… -_

_**Fin flash back **_

-Tenemos que sacar a Alicia de ahí – Mirana reacciona rápidamente – está en un grave peligro –

-¡Alicia! – esta vez fue Mallymkun -¡aléjate! –

-¡¿Que es lo que pasa?! – su grito ya sonó desesperado -¡no me iré sin Tarrant! –

-¡El ya no es Tarrant! – Sonriente grito de nuevo – ¡ya no lo es más! –

-¿Cómo? –

-Levanta tu espada – una voz conocida para Alicia pero extraña resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez – levanta tu espada y lucha – Tarrant se pone de pie levantando la mirada lentamente, dejando ver unos ojos amarillos resplandecientes – la batalla apenas comienza – sonríe con un toque de maldad que nadie daba crédito a presenciar.

Alicia lo miro con un gran asombro, esa mirada congelo su alma… una mirada que jamás había visto en el, con temor observa como Tarrant levanta su espada por lo alto con un solo objetivo… atacar a su Alicia.

-Esto será divertido – deja caer la espada con furia, Alicia logra esquivar cayendo de lado y tomando su espada en el proceso.

-No quiero pelear contra ti – Alicia ponía su espada al frente tratando de defenderse de cualquier ataque.

-Es una pena entonces – la voz de Tarrant era la misma pero fría… sin sentimiento alguno.

-Esto está muy mal – sonriente se noto impaciente - muy…muy mal –

Las reacciones en ambos bandos no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Qué demonios hiciste! – Stayne enfrento a Iracebeth con furia - ¡nos has condenado a todos! –

-¡Que así sea! – Ríe sin control -¡quiero mi venganza! –

Alicia retrocedía cada paso al mismo tiempo que Tarrant avanzaba.

-Tarrant detente – trata de controlarse – esto no es lo que tu quieres… no dejes que dominen tu mente –

-Mente – dice con un tono enigmático – la perdí hace tiempo – sigue su paso con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"_No me importa entregar mi propia vida por verte sonreír siempre...y ver una sola de ellas"_

-No retorceré mas – Alicia se detiene – es hora de hacer la séptima cosa imposible – deja caer la espada - ¿quieres mi vida? – lo mira directo a los ojos – tómala… siempre fue tuya –

Tarrant frunce el ceño ante sus palabras, las manos le temblaban un poco, todo su ser se estremeció tan solo al escuchar esas palabras de sus labios, se detuvo frente a ella con la espada a lo alto.

-¿Por…que? – dice con gran esfuerzo - ¿Por…que… lo haces? –

-¿Quieres una respuesta? –Alicia lo mira pasivamente – porque te amo y solo…solo Ancio que preguntes de nuevo si puedo quedarme – una lagrima resbala por su mejilla – para poder contestarte… que sería la locura mas maravillosa quedarme a tu lado siempre y por siempre –

Algo que nadie pudo ver con claridad a excepción de Alicia que estaba frente a el, eran un par de gotas caer de sus expresivos ojos… caer lentamente…

-Te amo sombrerero – sonríe – eres la locura más maravillosa que me sucedió en mi vida –

Tarrant retrocedió lentamente, con el rostro descompuesto… todo el tiempo que estuvo sin Alicia había soñado haber escuchado esas palabras… y ahora justo ahora las escuchaba de sus labios.

-Tarde…tarde es – retrocede con paso tambaleante – no…quiero… no puedo lastimarte… - baja su espada – te…te… Am… te… -

-¡Suficiente! – Iracebeth grita de nuevo -¡caos y fuego! – frunce el ceño - ¡muerte y destrucción! – aprieta mas los puños con ira - ¡te ordeno destrucción y muerte! –

-¡Basta Iracebeth! – la mirada de Mirana era de una enorme consternación – ya basta – niega con la cabeza – ya no más daño hermana… te lo suplico –

-¡Jabberwocky! – Aclama por Tarrant -¡venganza es lo que quiero! –

Tarrant cierra los ojos, tratando de llevar aquello que controlaba su mente.

-Venganza… venganza – susurra casi audible -¡venganza! – grita abriendo los ojos levantando la espada para dar un certero golpe a la primer persona que estuviera frente a el… y esa era Alicia.

Alicia mira con temor a Tarrant que esta apunto de descargar un mortal golpe con esa espada, cierra los ojos y espera a que su sombrerero tome lo que es de el… su vida.

-¡Venganza al clan higthtop! – sonriente aparece frente a el repentinamente – venganza a quien termino tu clan… tu familia –

La reina roja y Stayne se quedan de una sola pieza al escuchar tal declaración.

-Venganza a quien ultimo tu clan sombrerero – a sonriente le dolía mas de lo que pensaba despertar viejas heridas en su amigo – tu eres el ultimo de tu clan… todos ellos murieron bajo fuego y cenizas –

La mirada de Tarrant se perdió nuevamente, su mente regreso a donde sus recuerdos habían bloqueado por causa de aquel dolor de verse solo… de haber perdido todo lo que amaba.

-Creo que no todo está perdido – una luz de esperanza se vio reflejada en el rostro de Mirana – No todo está perdido… -

-Gato Loco – la pequeña lirón dice con un poco de emoción – tuvo una buena idea – sonríe de lado – te recuperaremos sombrerero… después de todo lo logramos –

-Alicia – sonriente la mira con apremio – pronto será tu turno… regrésalo al amor que creyó perder -

_**Esta vez puedo ver**____**  
**__**los recuerdos me envuelven**___

-Mi… familia…mi clan… -

_**la canción que escuche**____**  
**__**una vez en diciembre.**___

-Clan…clan…Hightop… -

_**Me adoraban con fervor**____**  
**__**como extraños sentir amor**___

Un recuerdo cálido inundo su loca y agobiada mente.

_**Quien gozaba al bailar**____**  
**__**un vals inmemorial.**___

-Risas… alegría… Jubilo… -

_**Me adoraban con fervor**____**  
**__**como extraño sentir amor**___

"_Tarrant… juega con nosotros"_

Escuchaba aquellas lejanas y perdidas voces.

_**Quien gozaba al bailar**____**  
**__**un vals inmemorial.**___

"_Tarrant… baila para mi"_

_**-**_N..ne… ner…. Is… - Una pequeña llega a su mente.

_**Lejos fue, tiempo atrás**____**  
**__**poco a poco se pierde**___

Aquella voz y aquel nombre se fueron alejando…

_**Lo que ame de verdad**____**  
**__**más conservo en mi mente**___

_**-**_Mi familia – levanta la mirada.

_**La canción que escuche**____**  
**__**una vez en diciembre**_

Tarrant dirige su mirada a la reina roja y a Stayne que no pueden ni mover un solo musculo por aquella impresión y por aquel temor de ver esa furia dibujada en su rostro… furia que iba dirigida hacia ellos por haber ultimado el Clan del sombrerero.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	16. Libertad

Hola a todos :P

Antes que nada mil perdones por la tardanza – mary

Pero era por que estabas enfermita – Tarrant pasa una taza de té – hola a todos los muchosos y muchosas –

Lo se Tarrant – mary – pero aun asi me siento mal por tardar tanto en actualizar fics –

-Pero ya viene el final de este ¿no es asi? – Tarrant

-¡si! – mary – estoy muy emocionada –

-Se nota – Tarrant

Miles de gracias a todos por su apollo y comentarios y a todos aquellos que agregaron la historia a favoritas – mary

-Me da tristeza que acabe – Tarrant.

-Pero pronto viene la otra y recuerda que es continuación de la trilogía – mary – ups…. Se me dalio decir –

-Eso quiere decir que tenemos mucho por escribir – Tarrant

-Si, pero llevemoslo con calma y apresuro recuerda que debe de ser antes de diciembre – mary.

-Antes de diciembre acabar con todos tus fics – Tarrant-

-Asi es – mary sonrie – recuerda que despues no podre escribir por un largo tiempo –

-Pero siempre estaremos juntos… ¿verdad? – Tarrant.

Tarrant… siempre hemos estado juntos – mary toma un sorbo de te – desde que sonreí por primera vez lleve la locura de la mano –

-ósea que siempre estuvimos y estaremos juntos – Tarrant.

-Asi es Tarrant – mary – en este capítulo esta la canción "Desde mi cielo" de mago de oz

-Bueno me despido y nos vemos en la esquina del té – Tarrant – viaje bueno muchosos soñadores

-Viaje bueno y espero y les guste este capitulo – mary – y sobre todo léanlo hasta el final no se vayan a asustar por lo que leen –

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Tarrant arque una ceja – ahhh ya se porque – sonrie – tu no serias capas de… -

-Claro que no… solo aclaro que lo lean hasta el final XD no quiero que se asusten antes de tiempo -

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_El silencio hablo en mi mente… ¿mente?... ¿silencio?... Obscuridad…_

Tarrant observa con furia destellante de aquellos enigmáticos ojos a la reina roja y a la sota que seguía impactados ante el giro inesperado que aquel su plan perfecto había dado.

_Nunca olvide… solo omití… Nunca deje de llorar… mas una sonrisa salió al final… nunca comprendí el por qué a mi… a mi familia… solo deje de analizarlo… Nunca deje de pensar… solo trate de sonreír… Nunca perdone… solo espere el momento indicado…Nunca perdí la razón… solo la disfrace con locura… Nunca deje de esperar… solo… solo me acostumbre a estar solo…_

Con la espada en mano da un par de pasos hacia el par que había destruido gran parte de su vida, bajo la mirada de todos Tarrant seguía su andar.

_Lo tenía todo y lo perdí en un segundo… años de alegrías y danzas termino bajo cenizas… bajo fuego ardiente que quemaba cada pedazo de mi alma, corrí lo más rápido que pude… regrese lo más pronto que pude… juro que fue así… mas sin embargo… nada… nada pude hacer… nada._

-Venganza al Clan Hightopp– susurra casi audible.

_Mi vista se nublo en un solo instante… una punzada se extendió por mi pecho…dolor, temor, ira, tristeza, miedo… fueron tantos sentimientos que no cabían en mi mente que se fueron hacia mi alma… el dolor de haber perdido todo lo que amaba… todos los que me amaban…_

_-_¿Cómo se atrevieron a matar a tanta gente? – Pregunta con los dientes apretados -¡¿Cómo? – grita lleno de ira.

_¿Cómo fue que aparte por tanto tiempo eso de mi mente?... ¿o es que acaso siempre estuvo ahí?... _

-No los perdonare – entrecierra los ojos -¡No los perdonare! – de su garganta sale un grito desgarrador.

_Mi momento llego…. Mi venganza llego… mi final llego… el tiempo de reunión con mi clan espero demasiado…_

La espada comenzó a brillar como lava ardiente, su rojo matiz parecía quemar la vista de los presentes, una nube de aire nebuloso comenzó a rodear a Tarrant de una forma abrumadora y tenebrosa.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Alicia observa con un gran temor y desconcierto a Tarrant.

-¡Alicia! – Sonriente le llama en voz alta - ¡debes detener la ira de Tarrant o terminara con el mismo! –

-¡¿Qué? –Alicia devuelve la mirada a Tarrant.

-¡Iracebeth! – Mirana grita - ¡Libéralo! –

-¡Jamás! – Grita con furia.

-¡Perderás la vida también! –

-¡No me importa! –

El cielo comenzó a obscurecerse, wonderland estaba cayendo en la obscuridad.

-¡Eres una tonta! – Stayne se aleja pasmado -¡Nos has condenado! –

Alicia seguía asombrada e incrédula al ver a su amado sombrerero preso de una ira total y para ella inexplicable…

-¡Alicia! – Sonriente la llama -¡es hora de actuar! –

-¡¿Qué puedo hacer? – Sonaba desesperada - ¿Qué puedo hacer? – susurro por lo bajo tratando de encontrar la tan ansiada respuesta.

El sombrerero se hallaba en la misma posición su mirada concentrada en aquellos en la que su furia se había despertado, levanto la espada a lo alto bajo la angustiante mirada de todos.

-Tú sigues siendo el mismo… tú sigues siendo el mismo… -Alicia se repetía mientras miraba aquel hombre ahogado de dolor e ira -¡Tarrant! – corre hacia él y se abraza con desesperación a su pecho – Tú no eres así… - susurra al estar junto a su pecho.

Tarrant abre los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir aquellos brazos rodeando su frágil y desmoronado pecho.

-Por dios Tarrant… tú no eres así… - la cara de Alicia reflejaba tanto el dolor como la angustia al ver de esa manera a la persona que tanto amaba.

-Ale…jate… de… mi – dice con tono frio -¡ellos deben pagar! – Grita descomunalmente -¡Mi clan….mi familia! –

Stayne sigue retrocediendo alarmado, esta vez sí estaba cerca su final, Iracebeth a toda acción solo seguía sosteniendo la mirada a su obra y creación.

-¡Nosotros somos tu familia ahora Tarrant! – Alicia elevaba la voz - ¡nada devolverá tu clan vengándote! –

La ira en el rostro de Tarrant ya se mostraba incontenible, era tanto dolor retenido, tanta angustia y tanto sufrimiento, los dientes apretados y con la mirada fija en la reina empuñando con mas fuerza aquella espada.

-Tú – dice con voz grave – destruiste todo lo que soy…. – sus ojos mostraban una gran sombra obscura y destellante - ¿Por qué? – Susurra casi audible por tanta ira -¡¿Por qué? –

-¡Poder! – Iracebeth grita sin inmutarse ante el poder de Tarrant -¡demostrar el poder que tengo! – dice con orgullo.

-¡Noooo! – Grita de nuevo Tarrant -¡eso no es poder! –

-¡Lo es! – Grita aun sosteniendo su postura – ¡Y tu lo descubrirás! –

Una gran carcajada llena de histeria sale del agobiado Tarrant, haciendo estremecer a Alicia que aun seguía aferrada a él.

-Es curioso – Tarrant la mira enarcando una ceja – es curioso que tú me dieras ese privilegio de saber que se siente quitar una vida bajo tu propia mano –entrecierra los ojos – y más curioso que seas tú esa primer persona –

Iracebeth abre grandes los ojos sorprendida.

-Siempre supe que tenias algo especial sombrerero – sonríe con triunfo – tienes la maldad oculta en tu alma tal como la tengo yo – enarca una ceja – puedes destruirme, al fin y al cabo yo termine con una parte especial de este reino y en el mismo dejo mi legado querido –

-Que así sea – Tarrant trata de dar un paso hacia la reina roja pero el peso de Alicia lo impide.

-Antes de que pierdas por completo tu alma Tarrant – Alicia habla sin mirarlo al rostro – ¿regresara tu clan al acabar con ella? –

Tarrant frunce el ceño confundido.

-Sombrerero… - levanta el rostro y lo mira a los ojos - ¿dejaras que ella acabe con todo el clan Hightopp? –

Tarrant ladea un poco el rostro tratando de analizar cada palabra pronunciada por Alicia.

-Ya… ya no existe ese clan – desfigura un poco el rostro al recordar la muerte de su familia y amigos.

-Te equivocas – lo suelta lentamente y subiendo sus manos paso a paso para tocar aquel afligido rostro – te equivocas Tarrant… quedas tu –

-¿Yo? – suelta casi sin aire.

-Si… el ser más importante de ese hermoso clan… -sonríe con tristeza resbalando un par de lagrimas de sus ojos – el clan Hightopp no acaba en ti… el clan empieza de nuevo en ti…Tarrant –

El rostro de Tarrant lentamente empieza a suavizarse y sus ojos cambian lentamente, aquellos ojos verdes regresaban lentamente en un tono cristalino gracias al toque salado de lagrimas retenidas en su pecho.

-¿Alicia? – Dice sin aire - ¿Quién… soy… yo? –

Lentamente comienza a bajar la espada.

-Tu nombre es Tarrant Hightopp…eres la persona más loca y alegre que mi alma ha conocido – sonríe – y eres la persona que más amo en este mundo… y por la que me quedare en este lugar por siempre -

En instantes el antiguo rostro de Tarrant parecía estar regresando en esos momentos.

-¿Te…te quedarías?... –

-Solo pregúntamelo de nuevo…. – ambos se miran a los ojos – tan solo hazlo Tarrant –

Una sonrisa cansada se estaba formando en el rostro del sombrerero.

-No sabes… cuanto tiempo soñé esto… -

-Los sueños se hacen realidad – Alicia llora quedamente – eso me lo enseño un sombrerero loco que prepara un delicioso té – lentamente y con dulzura, acariciar el rostro de Tarrant – te aseguro que esta vez la respuesta será la que quieres escuchar –

Tarrant cierra los ojos sintiendo el toque cálido de la mano de Alicia, ella observa como deja ver todas sus emociones con ese rostro tan expresivo y no hacía falta adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

-Vamos Tarrant… deseo más que nada escuchar esa pregunta de nuevo –

El sombrerero abre los ojos lentamente, pero su dulce mirada cambio repentinamente tornándose obscura al instante, en un acto que Alicia no esperaba fue abruptamente lanzada a un extremo de Tarrant, Alicia sintió aquella mano de su sombrerero lanzándola con fuerza y rapidez.

-¡Cuidado! – se escucha de Mirana.

-¡Muere! – el grito de Stayne retumbo en la mente de Alicia.

-¡Stayne! – Grita triunfante Iracebeth al ver el ataque de su lacayo al ver a Tarrant descuidado.

-¡No, mas! – se escucho de Tarrant en un tono de ira y amenaza.

Todo ocurrió de una manera tan rápida y extrañamente lenta a la vez, al girar la mirada Alicia estando en el suelo pudo ver a un stayne y a Tarrant con espadas al frente, abrió los ojos alarmantemente al ver con horror que ambas espadas solo se veían la mitad de aquel frio metal, la otra mitad estaba…

-No… - sonriente dice sin aire.

-Sombrerero – Mirana tapa su boca con asombro al ver semejante imagen.

-Tarrant… no…– Alicia lo nombra sin aliento.

Tanto como el sombrerero y la sota se miraban fijamente a los ojos, el rostro de Stayne mostraba una sorpresa y a la vez dolor reflejado en el.

-Mal… di…cion… - susurro – después… de to…do… - da media sonrisa con sarcasmo – si… eres un asesino… como yo… -

Tarrant sonríe con un deje de ironía.

-Misma palabra… - hace cara de dolor – pero diferente…situación… - empuña la espada con fuerza – yo… no mate por placer… -

Ante la mirada de todos el cuerpo de Stayne comenzó a desaparecer lentamente en una nube de humo negra que comenzaba desde sus pies y subiendo lentamente desapareciendo el cuerpo de la sota, mientras el observaba con asombro y temor.

-¿Qué haz hecho? – aprieta los dientes.

-No morirás… no lo mereces… - Tarrant lo observa desaparecer de a poco – encajaras… perfectamente… a donde vas… -

-Maldito – comienza a respirar con dificultad – pero… no me iré solo… - suelta una gran carcajada – te estaré… esperando… - su rostro comenzaba a evaporarse por igual – te esperare… porque… ya no eres el mismo… y lo sabes…¡lo sabes! – la risa malvada se escucho en eco al desaparecer por completo junto con su espada bajo la mirada asombrada de todos.

-Tiene… razón – susurra para sí mismo Tarrant.

-¡¿Qué has hecho? – Iracebeth grita con furia.

Tarrant levanta la mirada hacia ella y sonríe con malicia.

-Las cosas… donde son… - hace un pequeño gesto de dolor – y tu… reina roja… no perteneces aquí… -

Iracebeth da un pequeño respingo de sorpresa.

-Tu tampoco perteneces aquí Jabberwocky – pone postura seria.

-Lo sé – Tarrant afirma y levanta la espada al frente apuntando a Iracebeth – pero solo Stayne y yo nos iremos – para sorpresa de todos y de la misma Iracebeth, Tarrant voltea la espada y se apunta a si mismo – yo jamás podría dañar la realeza de este mundo y usted reina roja… pertenece a él… en cierto modo… -

-Jabberwocky – habla asombrada.

-¡Detente Tarrant! – Sonriente aparece frente a el apresurado – este no es el plan –

-Sonriente – Tarrant da media sonrisa – este siempre fue mi plan –

-¡Sombrerero no hagas ninguna locura! – Mallymkun grita angustiada.

-Tranquila Mally – dice sin mirarla – recuerda que estoy loco –

Alicia se pone de pie con temor y se para frente a él al lado de sonriente.

-Tarrant… no hagas eso – en su rostro se veía el dolor y desesperación – por favor… te necesito… -

-Alicia… mi dulce Alicia… solo te pido un favor… - su rostro se mostro consternado - ¿podrías…regalarme una sonrisa? –

_Promete que serás feliz,__  
__te ponías tan guapa al reír.__  
__y así, sólo así,__  
__quiero recordarte…_

-Tarrant… por favor… te lo ruego… te amo – Lloraba desconsolada tratando de acercarse lo más que pudiera para detenerlo.

-Solo sonríe pequeña traviesa… solo hazlo… -

Alicia sonríe entre lagrimas y corre hacia Tarrant quien empuja al momento un poco la espada entrando en su pecho tan solo la punta de ella, pero suficiente para caer lentamente de espaldas con lo último en mente la sonrisa de Alicia antes de ver solo obscuridad a su alrededor.

-¡Nooooo! – Alicia corre sosteniendo su cuerpo antes de que tocara el suelo de golpe al caer -¡Tarrant háblame! -

**Ahora que está todo en silencio,**

**Y que la calma me besa el corazón**

**Os quiero decir adiós**

-¡Tarrant! – Alicia lo recuesta y toma su rostro con ambas manos desesperada -¡háblame…. Despierta! – lo mueve un poco -¡despierta! -

**Porque ha llegado la hora,**

**De que andéis el camino ya sin mí**

**Hay tanto por lo que vivir...**

-Así no eran las cosas sombrerero – sonriente dice desalentado – así no eran -

**No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,**

**Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír**

Todos eran observados por un ser que no era visible… el solo podía contemplar el dolor que habia dejado con esa partida, en un momento sintió temor al ver su propio cuerpo tirado en los brazos de Alicia.

**Pero mi vida,**

**Yo nunca podré olvidarte**

**Y solo el viento sabe,**

**Lo que has sufrido por amarme.**

_Mi Alicia… mi pequeña… como quisiera que me olvidaras y siguieras con tu vida… y dejes atrás a este loco que dio todo por ti…_

**Hay tantas cosas**

**Que nunca te dije en vida,**

**Que eres todo cuanto amo**

-¡Tarrant… quédate junto a mí! – lo sujeto del saco sacudiéndolo -¡regresa a mí! -

**Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti**

**Te cuidaré desde aquí**

_No sufras por favor… yo siempre estaré a tu lado cuidándote…_

**Sé que la culpa os acosa,**

**Y os susurra al oído ''pude hacer más''**

-¡Es mi culpa! – Alicia llora amargamente -¡todo es mi culpa! -

**No hay nada que reprochar**

**Ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal**

**Y solo bebo todos los besos que no te di.**

-Alicia – Mirana se acerca a ella inclinándose tomándole los hombros – el no querría verte así -

**Pero mi vida,**

**Yo nunca podré olvidarte**

**Y solo el viento sabe**

**Lo que has sufrido por amarme**

_Pequeña… ella tiene razón… no dejes que me lleve esta imagen a donde voy…_

**Hay tantas cosas**

**Que nunca te dije en vida**

**Que eres todo cuanto amo**

**Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti...**

-¡No! – Alicia se echa a llorar con más fuerza en su pecho - ¡me falto decirte más cuanto te amo! – Apretaba las ropas de Tarrant - ¡te amo! -

**Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí**

_Te escucho… te escuche…_

**Y muero otra vez si lloráis.**

_Solo no llores más…_

**He aprendido al fin a disfrutar**

**Y soy feliz**

El espíritu de Tarrant seguía mirando a cada uno de ellos, el dolor de cada uno de aquellos que llenaron su vida de risas y locuras… ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas lo último en ver en ellos que fuera una de sus sonrisas… al menos la más normal y trivial…

**No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar**

**Nunca me olvides**

**Me tengo que marchar**

_No puedo quedarme más… pero…_

**Pero mi vida,**

**Yo nunca podré olvidarte**

**Y solo el viento sabe**

**Lo que has sufrido por amarme**

-No puedo aceptar esto – la voz de Alicia sonaba apagada entre el pecho de Tarrant – tarde tanto en regresar que perdi lo mas importante de mi vida -

**Hay tantas cosas,**

**Que nunca te dije en vida**

**Que eres todo cuanto amo**

**Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…**

_No desaprovechen mi sacrificio… vuelve a sonreír Alicia… mi Alicia…_

**Desde mi cielo**

**Os arroparé en la noche**

**Y os acunaré en los sueños**

**Y espantaré todos los miedos**

Alicia saca su rostro del pecho de Tarrant y se acerca a su rostro dejando un camino de lágrimas, deteniéndose en su rostro.

**Desde mi cielo**

**Os esperare escribiendo**

**No estoy solo pues me cuidan**

-¿Podrías quedarte? – Acaricia el rostro de Tarrant - ¿podrías quedarte? – dice con voz cortada mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios aun tibios.

**La libertad y la esperanza**

**Yo nunca os olvidaré...**

Esas palabras quebraron aun más el corazón de todos los presentes, sentían el dolor de Alicia en esos momentos en carne propia ya que ellos sufrían el mismo pesar… se había ido el mejor de los amigos… el mejor y único sombrerero de wonderland…

-Te libero Jabberwocky – Esa voz hizo a los presentes levantar la mirada hacia un costado de Tarrant – eres libre Tarrant Hightopp… no mas Jabberwocky en tu alma – Iracebeth pronuncio con firmeza.

-¿Hermana? – Mirana se puso de pie mirándola a los ojos.

-Solo una cosa te diré Mirana – le da la espalda y comienza a caminar – pienso recuperar lo que es mío por derecho –

Mirana pone una mano en su pecho y la observa macharse.

-Nunca comprenderás que este reino no es tuyo –

Iracebeth se detiene momentáneamente sin girase a verla.

-¿Quién está hablando del reino? – sigue su andar desapareciendo ante la mirada interrogante de Mirana.

Su atención se posa nuevamente en aquel cuadro desgarrador, el llanto de Alicia se hacía más apagado pero aun constante.

-No me dejes Tarrant – esconde su rostro en el cuello del sombrerero.

-¿Po…dri…as…. Que… darte? –

Alicia saca su rostro con rapidez y asombro, observa el cansado rostro de Tarrant y con un fuerte latir de corazón que amenazaba salir de su pecho observa como abrir lentamente los ojos, mostrando aquel verde vigoroso y cálido brillo de antes.

-Tarrant – toma su rostro con cuidado - ¿Qué dijiste? –

Los demás observaban con gran sorpresa y alegría al escuchar aquella débil y susurrante voz.

-¿Podrías… quedarte? – dice con dificultad.

Alicia sonríe con locura y demencia, aquella demencia que aprendió de su sombrerero… de su Tarrant…

-Eso sería una locura… una loca y maravillosa idea… - lo mira directamente a los ojos – y lo hare… me quedare a tu lado siempre y por siempre – besa sus labios con amor – siempre… -

Sonriente amplia mas su sonrisa, la pequeña lirón seca un par de lagrimas, Bayard observa con júbilo, los gemelos asienten con alegría, Mirana pone las manos en su pecho atesorando ese momento tan maravilloso.

-Estoy… muy… cansado… - susurra con debilidad.

Alicia lo levanta un poco recostando parte del cuerpo de Tarrant sobre sus piernas con ternura.

-Duerme un poco… - besa su frente – iremos a casa… te curare y al despertar estaré a tu lado y viviremos nuestro propio cuento… - lo reconforta mas a su cuerpo – ¿recuerdas que lo prometí?-

Tarrant solo sonríe con cansancio cerrando los ojos acompañado de un gran y cálido suspiro, cayendo en un profundo y alentador sueño sabiendo que al abrir los ojos otro será su presente y otra su realidad, aquella que tanto soñaba y ansiaba… una donde su Alicia estaría junto a él… y esta vez estaba seguro que así seria… así seria…

-Tenemos que atenderlo – Mirana toca su frente – tiene un poco de fiebre –

-Si – Alicia observa a sonriente – el Bandersnatch –

-Entiendo – sonriente desaparece sabiendo por quien ir.

-Todo termino Tarrant – Alicia acariciaba su rojiza cabellera.

-Necesitara esto al despertar – Bayard deja a los pies de Mirana el sombrero de Tarrant.

-Si – se inclina y lo toma con cariño – esta vez tendrá todo lo que merece… -

A lo lejos oculta tras las ruinas del lugar una silueta con una gran cabeza observa todo lo acontecido.

-Es mejor por ahora así… - esboza una sonrisa – digamos que te la debía sombrerero loco –

_Oigo un suspiro a través__De las tierras y la mar,__  
__ Un suspiro donde el amor triunfo… donde el amor se sobrepuso… y donde un sacrificio termino de la mejor manera… con dos corazones haciéndose un solo latir…_

-Resiste Tarrant – Alicia observa al Bandersnatch llegar – todo término… -

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
